Brotherhood of Joker
by Bhill62
Summary: Someone from Robin's past is coming to town and seems intersted in a Titan, but it ain't Robin. There will be crossovers with the Doom Patrol and Batman. Pairings are BBRae with some RobStar and maybe a little CYSarah Simms. I shall return.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my story that I have been working on for a little bit. Please give a lot of constuctive criticsm so I can make this story better as I go along. Any ideas that you want to give will be greatly apperciated. I don't own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

Plasumus shot out another arm of disgusting goo towards the Titans as they were all jumping and dodging the globs of slime and just all things disgusting. They were really starting to get tired of fighting him again and again, Robin was going to have to ask the prison system how hard it was to keep one man asleep. Once Cyborg came up from his roll he shot out his sonic cannon into the belly of the beast hoping to knock out the man inside. Starfire rained down starbolt after starbolt trying to distract the behemoth while Robin threw a multitude of freeze discs. When Plasumus became a block of ice Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and crushed him into a hundred pieces. Though they knew that it wouldn't stop him, it did weaken him.

"Raven now!" yelled Robin

Raven rose to meet the giant face to face, yelled out her famous mantra, and sent out her soul-self to make the man inside experience his worst fears. The hope was to make him so scared that he would just succumb to unconsciousness and revert to his human form. Thankfully this hope was not in vain and he soon fell asleep.

"Wooh-hoo Raven!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Glorious," chimed in Starfire.

"Booyah!" added Cyborg.

"Good job Raven," said Robin

"'Good job Raven?' That's all you can say? That was a great job Raven; you totally took him out by yourself."

Raven had to lift her hood up to cover up the blush that was blooming on her face.

"It was nothing. Can we please go now?"

Beast Boy started but before he could finish a dozen reporters came up to them spouting off questions at a mile a minute.

"Titans it's good to have you back, how was Tokyo?" asked one reporter that finally got through to them.

"Tokyo was fine and we did accomplish the mission that we set out to do," said Robin. Since Robin decided to be the self appointed leader when they first started out the Titans gladly let him handle these kinds of questions most of the time, though they did stay around for moral support.

"What was your mission, namely what criminal were you after?"

"We were trying to stop a villain named Brushogun. He was Tokyo's first great supervillian and had the power to bring ink together into shapes and animate them."

"Uhhh…," started Beast Boy but Raven stopped him.

"He means that he made them move," she whispered.

"Ohhhh"

"Pardon me, but I thought that Brushogun was just a myth. An urban myth created to help scare children to act right. Similar to the boogey man we use for our children." inquired one reporter

"Unforntuely he was real and the leader of the task force there used him to make his department look good. He would have Brushogun create great and terrible criminals and monsters and then tell him how to defeat them to keep himself looking good."

"Did anything else new happen?" Asked one tabloid reporter.

"Yeah, the two lovebirds finally got together and they won't stop making out all over the tower." Beast Boy said

This caused the reporters to laugh and scribble down their notes. Also some money could be seen exchanging hands. Apparently everyone saw it coming, but it was just a question of when.

After this was said Starfire let out a nervous giggle, while Robin had a furious blush and fixed Beast Boy with a stern gaze. Cyborg just guffawed at all this; this was definitely more entertaining than any video game that he ever played. Maybe Plasmus breaking out of jail wasn't a bad thing after all.

"Eh, heh, heh," chuckled Beast Boy. He was about to make a dash for it when he felt something grab his ear. That something was Raven's hand and she was dragging him to the T-Car.

"We are going to have a long talk about tact soon," Raven said in a forced monotone.

"You idiot!" yelled Robin. "We weren't ready to tell the public about us yet."

"What?" yelled back Beast Boy. "It's not like people weren't expecting it. Hell, the only two who seemed surprised by it were you and Star."

"You still shouldn't have told them. God, we just wanted a little privacy. I should have known better than to trust you to know not to say anything."

"Yeah I guess you always did have a problem with trusting me." Beast Boys said a little too cryptically for Robin's taste.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Robin.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." Beast Boy replied and a blind man could see he wanted the subject dropped.

"Ok." Robin wanted to press the subject but decided that it would have been better to wait until everyone had calmed down some.

As Beast Boy walked to his room, Robin and Starfire decided to spend some alone time. Cyborg thought that was code for sticking their tongues down each others throats but he decided to rib on Robin later. When it was only guys around, or just no Starfire.

With that thought he decided to make a four meat and cheese sandwich. Nothing's better than meat, meat, and more meat as far as Cyborg was concerned. While he was doing this he noticed Raven was a little distressed while she was waiting for her tea to boil.

"Hey you ok Rave?" Cyborg asked with concern in his voice.

"Huh? Yeah everything's fine," Raven said obviously broken out of a deep train of thought. At Cyborg's raised eyebrow she decided to come clean.

"It's just that I sensed from Beast Boy a deep resentment when he was talking about trust. I'm a little worried that it might come back later as a problem."

"Yeah I kinda got a feeling when he said that too. He and Robin have seemed a little tense lately. Ever since the Brotherhood fiasco."

"I'm not sure it started with that." Raven said with concern in her voice. "From what my empathy sensed this goes back further than just a few months."

"Really? It's only seemed tense to me since we got home." Cyborg said with skepticism in his voice.

"Trust me, this goes back for at least a year or two. Nobody has that much animosity from just one incident, this has been building for a while."  
"Wonder what caused it," Cyborg pondered.

"I don't know, but I hope it gets resolved." Raven said with evident worry.

_"Yeah, and the two lovebirds finally got together and they won't stop making out all over the tower." _Beast Boy said over the television

"Puddin, what are you watchin?" said an attractive lady wearing a jester's uniform.

"Oh, nothing darling, just watching a little T.V. Say have you ever been to Jump," said a very white skinned man with green hair.

"Sure haven't why do you ask?" inquired the harlequin woman.

"Well pack your bags Harl we're going to go visit old bird boy and his gang." replied the purple suited man.

"Ok Mr. J," replied Harley.

As she started to get ready the Joker started a maniacal chuckle filled with malice and anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here's chapter 2 of my story. Two things that will be somewhat of importance for later on. The Titans are older than they appear on the show with Beast Boy being the youngest at 17. Two, I am going to have it where Things Change did not happen and that Terra is still stone.**

"Zippe-dee-doo-dah-zippa-dee-day. My, my, my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine-"

"No there isn't and there never should be. So please be quiet Beast Boy," Interrupted Raven as she entered the kitchen. She was a little crabby and in no mood for Beast Boy's antics.

"Aww come on Rae. You know you love my singing."

"Like I love ice cold water in January. Seriously Beast Boy not today."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Anything you want to talk about."

"Yes they did and no I don't," at Beast Boy's raised eyebrow she added, "seriously everything's ok, I'm just more tired than usual, but after some meditation and a late morning nap I'll be fine. What about you?"

"Hmmmmm? What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked genuinely confused.

"Well things got a little tense between you and Robin yesterday." Raven said

"Oh that, don't worry about it. I was just getting a little tired of him yelling about him and Star not wanting everyone to know. Everyone knew about those two before they did, I was the first one to see it." Beast Boy proclaimed with his chest puffed out.

"No you weren't Beast Boy," Raven said

"Uh huh. I figured it out when Robin was working for Slade," Beast Boy said with pride in his voice.

"Cyborg figured it out shortly after Starfire kissed Robin to learn English. I figured it out shortly after we defeated the Gordianians. Yeah, so you were a little slow on the uptake."

Raven thought that Beast Boy was amusing when he was like this. Not cute or adorable like Happy and Affection thought. No, never cute.

"Well I saw all that," Beast Boy said with mock exasperation. "I just knew when he was Slade's apprentice that they were going to get together."  
"We saw it on the day they first met."  
"I just can't win can I?" Beast Boy said with thrown up arms.

"Nope," Raven smirked._ "He's just amusing Happy, not cute."_

_"Whatever you say Raven. You know I'm right"_

_"No you're not. Now shut up"_

"Anyways I'm going to go into town today. There are a few things I gotta pick up, you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going to do a little refreshment on some my spells and do a little meditation. Some of my emotions have been acting up a little." _Yes that means you happy._

"Is it Happy or Timid? Those two were my favorites when I met them."  
"_I knew it!"_ squealed Happy

_"H-h-he likes me?"_ stammered an astonished Timid

_"Damn it all to hell. Now those two are going to be acting up all day."_ thought Raven.

"Yes it is Happy. Things have going well in the city and makes it easier," stated Raven. She chose to ignore Happy's cry of that wasn't the only thing.

"Well I'm glad it's Happy. You deserve some happiness." Beast Boy said as he was walking away. Raven thanked Azar that no one was there to see her blush.

Robin and Starfire walked in as Beast Boy was leaving. They were discussing the things that they had to do that day. For Robin it was going to the prison and figuring out why they couldn't hold Plasmus in, again. He didn't know what was more annoying, fighting Plasmus or figuring out how he got out.

Starfire had decided that she was going to tend to her Tamrenian garden and then give Silkie a bath. Her little bumgorf was getting a little stinky.

"Did Beast Boy just leave?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he said that he had to go into town to get something later today," Raven said.

"Damn, I was hoping that I could catch him before he left."  
"Why?" Raven asked.

"I was hoping to talk to him about what happened yesterday. He was right; I shouldn't have blown up at him like I did. He still shouldn't have said anything, but I shouldn't have blown up."  
"You're right on both accounts Robin," said Starfire, hoping up to cheer up her boyfriend. _Tee-hee._ That thought always seemed to make her giddy. "You could have been nicer in your approach on expressing your displeasure with Beast Boy. Beast Boy though should not have said what he said. Don't worry Robin, when he returns you will be able to talk about whatever is troubling him."  
"I hope so. I do trust him though; I wonder what he was talking about."

"Like I said earlier Robin, do not worry about until he comes home. Now then let us eat breakfast and then go train." Starfire said as she dragged Robin to the kitchen table.

Raven really hated her empathic powers just then. She had to teleport to her room due to the lust that filled the room after Starfire mentioned training. Tamerenians really needed to learn to control their sexual nature.

As Beast Boy was leaving the video game store he began to hum himself a little tune. It wasn't the video game that was making him happy, though the new Midnight Club game should be good, it was Raven. She and him were starting to get closer and the only thing better for a guy than getting closer to his crush would actually being together with his crush.

He and she had been getting closer ever since Tokyo, at least as far as he could tell. She apologized to him for, as she put it, "being a royal bitch." She explained how the trip was already stressful and that she didn't like going to new cultures that suddenly. She especially apologized for commenting on his green skin. He told her not to worry about it and that he really enjoyed his green skin now. Ever since then they had slowly gotten closer and closer. He was actually starting to consider asking her out to eat. He did know a place with great pie.

As he was walking past an alley someone called out to him.

"You young sir, would you like to have your fortune read?" a woman dressed in a burka like outfit asked.

"Sure, why not?" Beast Boy never believed in these things, but they were like fortune cookies to him. They aren't ever true, or just really vague, but fun to play with.

"Thank you kind sir. Now then, oh great crystal ball please show me the future of the young green one," said the fortune teller. She seemed to be a little too exaggerated to Beast Boy to be a fortune teller, she seemed almost, clownish.

"I see you…… meeting a very handsome and very funny man in your future," said the fortuned teller.

"What am I going to be looking in a mirror soon?" joked Beast Boy.

"No, but it is good to know you think highly of yourself," said a man from behind him and before he could turn around a comically large hammer sent him into a nearby wall. When Beast Boy got rid of his dizziness he came face to face with the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Dude, you're the Joker," Beast Boy said.

"Righty-o you are," said a gleeful Joker, very pleased to be recognized.

Beast Boy flipped open his communicator and called Robin. "Dude Robin, the Joker is here in town. You gotta come down."  
"Ha-ha Beast Boy, not now. I'm following a lead on a very important case right now."  
"Dude I'm not joking, he's fight feet away," answered a very annoyed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, first off the Joker is still at Arkham. Secondly, never joke around about the Joker. He's a psychopathic monster," Robin said.

"Ohh now Robin I think monster is a little harsh don't you think," interrupted the Joker. As he said this he aimed his flower on his suit at Beast Boy and hit him with the gas inside. Beast Boy passed out and Harley carried him away.

The Joker picked up the communicator and Robin saw a face he thought, and desperately hoped, he would never see again.

"Don't worry Bird Boy he ain't dead. All I want to do is ask him a few questions. Don't fret he'll be just fine. AHAHAHAHA," and with that the communicator was destroyed.

"GODDAMMIT," yelled Robin as he threw his communicator against the wall, destroying it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I thank everyone that has submitted a review, I think they have been helpful in improving this story. Please continue in submitting your reviews all constructive criticsm is appericated. Also any story ideas you have will be appericated, they might help inspire me. I don't own any DC characters.**

"Who has him?" Raven said in a very angry and worried voice. She knew she heard Robin correctly, but she hoped that maybe there was an off chance that she didn't.

"The Joker, Raven. The Joker has him." Robin was very angry with himself right now. Beast Boy had told him who was there, but he didn't believe him. Beast Boy had been known to pull stupid pranks before, but never about a villain. But Batman had just told him last week that the Joker was in Arkham and he trusted Bruce with more than his life when it came to crime fighting.

"And he told you that the Joker was here, but you didn't believe him, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes," he really hoped that Raven would stop making him feel bad, but he knew that he deserved it.

"Then why didn't you believe him?" Raven practically yelled. She knew that she was being a little irrational, but if the stories about the Joker were true than she had every right to be concerned.

"Because Batman told me he was in Arkham last week," Robin defended. He may have deserved the treatment he was getting, but he could still try and divert it.

"You still talk to Batman?" Cyborg asked. He was surprised by this. He knew that Batman and Robin didn't necessarily get along that well and that he tried to distance himself from the Dark Knight.

"We talk about criminals and who is where. Some of our villains have gone up there sometimes and we keep track of who goes where."

"What I do not understand though is if this Joker is here why did he capture Beast Boy and not to try and come after you," Starfire asked. She did feel a twinge of guilt for being happy that the Boy Wonder was not the one who got captured. She felt like she was being a very bad friend for not staying completely focused on worrying about Beast Boy. From the stories that Robin would tell about the Joker, he was a truly depraved and evil monster.

"I don't know Star. Trying to figure out the Joker is as hard as trying to decipher a Rubix cube. He is an insane man and his crimes make sense to him and him alone." Even though he knew it was nearly impossible, he was still trying to figure out why he took Beast Boy. It just didn't make sense in any way shape or form. Even his past crimes proved a point, gave him glory, or exacted revenge towards Batman. He couldn't figure out anything with this one.

"Robin," came a voice over the video phone that Robin knew all too well, and it wasn't any of his teammates.

"Batman," Robin said just as coolly as Batman.

"I was calling to give you a head's up. The Joker escaped Arkham three days ago and he's not in Gotham. Conventional wisdom would say that he might come to your city. I thought that you should know what's going on."  
"Oh yeah, I know. In fact, just twenty minutes ago he captured my teammate Beast Boy." Robin said in an accusatory tone.

"What?" Batman growled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Can you excuse us?" Robin asked his teammates. "Cyborg and Starfire search through the computers and monitor police radio waves, see if anything comes up. Raven see if you can locate Beast Boy, the Joker, or Harley Quinn, his girlfriend, by any spells or anything magical." As his teammates left the room Robin turned back to Batman.

"Like I said earlier I just found out twenty minutes ago. Now I have a question, why didn't you tell me as soon as he broke out?"

"Because I didn't think you needed to know. Since you started the Titans the Joker has broken out fifteen times and it would have been a waste of time to tell you every time. And about him leaving Gotham I just found out and decided to call you. Now you said that he has your friend Beast Boy, any ideas as to what he wants?" Batman said in a less angry tone.

"No, all he said was that he just wanted to ask Beast Boy a few questions and not to fret." Robin said with worry in his voice and downcast eyes.

"Ok, that means that he'll keep him alive until he gets what he wants. Did you give him any integration resistant training?"

"Some," Robin replied "but I never thought that he would go against the Joker." The more Robin thought about it the more worried he became. He wasn't sure how long he himself would last against the Joker, and he had Bruce's training. Plus he had been up against the psycho.

"Well it will buy us some extra time. I'm coming to Jump City as soon as I can. I will leave Gotham to Barbra and the Huntress. It should be ok for a little while, Batman out."  
Robin let out a sigh, great now he got to work with Bruce again, could this day get any worse. As he walked towards the door he slipped on some water and fell on his back, apparently yes it could.

Raven had been spending two hours using her empathy across the city. She was hoping the Joker would be in a remote hideout. If he was it would make her life a lot easier, but if he was under a populated building like an apartment complex or a hospital it just made things a lot harder. As she was doing this a knock came at her door. Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling a little guilty for wanting a distraction she walked to her door and opened it. She was a little surprised to find Cyborg; she figured it would be Starfire.

"What can I do for you Cyborg?" Raven asked genuily curious.

"Uhhh… can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, come in, don't touch anything," Raven knew that Cyborg wouldn't touch anything. He wasn't trying to figure her out like Beast Boy did. Her stomach gave a little flutter when that thought crossed her mind.

"Uhh… I just kinda needed someone to talk to." Cyborg said with sad eyes.  
"I take it the search hasn't turned up anything on your end either."  
"No, no it hasn't. You think finding a guy with glue white skin, green hair, and carrying a little green guy who is famous in this city wouldn't be this hard," said an exasperated Cyborg. He knew the Joker was a master criminal, but damn the guy was good.

"If he wasn't good Cyborg, Batman wouldn't have as much trouble as he apparently has. We wouldn't be as concerned as we are now if he didn't have some kind of reputation." Raven said trying to make her friend calm. Being wound up tight wasn't going to do Beast Boy any favors.

"It's that reputation that scares me Rae. From what I heard the Joker gets off on tormenting his victims. He's not as bad as the Black Mask, but he enjoys causing people a lot of pain. And with the way Beast Boy gets over a stubbed toe how much do you think that sick freak is going to have with him."  
"Stop it!" Raven said. "Do you think I don't know this Cyborg? We have to do everything we can to get him. I'm scared too Cyborg, but we have to have some faith in Beast Boy. He's stronger than we give him credit for. When he wails about that stubbed toe he is just looking for attention. Don't worry Cyborg we will find him."  
Cyborg sighed. "I know we will Rae, thanks." Cyborg said appreciatively. "He's my best friend Rae; I care a lot about him. You know how I've been seeing that chick Sarah Simms?" At this Raven nodded. "Well, she helps out kids who have prosthetic limbs and I was out there ice skating with them this past winter. Well, I'm not exactly the best ice skater and I fell down. I remember thinking thank God Logan wasn't there. Well, guess who shows up but old Logan laughing his green ass off. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life. However, when I was getting my skates off, I overheard him talk to Sarah and he said 'If you hurt him, I will hurt you.' That's the way I feel about this Joker now. If he hurts him, I don't know if I can be responsible for my actions Rae.'  
"I understand Cyborg, I feel similar to what you do. Well, if we are going to find him I think we need to get back to work," with this Raven returned to floating above her bed to find Beast Boy with empathy.

As Cyborg turned to leave her room he turned and said "Thanks Rae. Oh and do you why he wails about a stubbed toe? It's so he can get you to heal him and pay attention to him." As he said that he cackled down the hall.

"Oomph," with that last comment it broke her concentration and she fell to the floor. _No Affection, we are not going to think too much about that._

"Ohh shit man," said a very groggy Beast Boy. As he was starting to come to, he realized that he wasn't in his bed right then, that would be nice. Instead he was in a cage similar to what they may transport a gorilla in with a collar strap to his neck. _Great, you know people just because I can turn into animals doesn't mean whenever you capture me you have to hold me like one._

"Puddin he's awake," yelled Harley.

"Ok, can definitely do without loud screechy lady here," Beast Boy said to himself.

"Ohhhh, is Kermit awake?" asked a very creepy sounding Joker.

"Ha, ha. Like I haven't heard that a hundred times. You know for someone who is supposed to be a criminal genius and deals with humor you don't have very original jokes." Just then a crowbar hit him upside the head.

"Don't talk to Mr. J like that, Kermit" said Harley, with said crowbar in her hand.

"Hmmm… you know Harley I think we have a great name for our little green friend." Said a very content Joker.

"Thanks Mr. J,"

"Great like that won't get annoying fast," grumbled Beast Boy.

"Quiet Kermit. Now then you may be wondering why I brought you here." Said Joker

"Not really," Beast Boy said. "Ow!. Will you quit hitting me with that thing?"

"Not until you stop talking Kermit." Said Harley

"Now then, before I was so rudely interrupted, I brought you here instead of the Boy Blunder for one reason, you seem like a chatty kind of guy and I want to ask you a few questions, a little survey."  
"You know there is a Gallup poll for that kind of thing. Ow."  
"What did I say about talking Kermit?" Harley said with the crowbar in her hand.

"Now, now, Harl you can't hurt him too hard or he won't be able to answer our questions." Said the Joker "Now then Kermit, I am going to ask you some questions and for everyone that you don't answer I am just going to touch this little clamp to the cage that you are in. Oh, and just so you know the clamp is connected to that generator behind me see?" Behind the Joker was a very large generator that looked like it could power a large building. "Oh and don't bother to try and morph, that collar will shock you more than this generator could."

"What do you want Joker?" Beast Boy said angrily. This was not a good situation to be in.

"Well for starters, what's Robin's real name?" said the Joker as he brought the clamp closer to Beast Boy's cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter of my story. I do like where this story is going, though I do think I could have executed it better. Any and all criticsm is appericated. Please read and review and I don't own the Titans.**

"W-w-what do you mean what's Robin's real name? I don't know it." Beast Boy stammered. That clamp was getting a little too close for comfort, and with the whole cage including the floor being metal, it was really going to hurt, a lot.

"Oh, it's quite easy Kermit-," started the Joker.

"Dude, for the last time my name's not Kermit, it's Beast Boy," interrupted Beast Boy. That name was really getting annoying.

"Are you done? Good, anyways as I was saying, Bird Boy's little group has been going really strong for about three years now, quite a while now. Which means you should know some interesting things about him. I've been keeping tabs on you little rugrats the whole time, seeing you be all successful and such. Bird Brain has done a pretty good job of leading you. Well, I was watching the boob tube a couple of days ago and I saw you blabber on about Robin and his main squeeze, she is quite beautiful."  
"Hey, what about me?" yelled Harley.

"Harley! Oh baby, she ain't nothing compared to you. You're defiantly the most beautiful in my eyes," recovered the Joker.

"Thanks pudding," blushed Harley, though who could tell with all of the makeup.

'_Wow, he's pretty good. I should take some pointers for whenever Raven gets mad at me. Of course she ain't the sharpest tool in the shed either.'_ Thought Beast Boy.

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier, I noticed you were kind of a blabber mouth," the Joker continued, "and I realized if I wanted to get the best gossip in town I should come to you. You see I've been going against that flying rodent, Batman, for years and I realized if I ever want to get the better of him, I should attack while he's out of his pajamas. Now then I realized that I wasn't ever going to find out with detective work, that's more his thing, but if I could get it out of someone who might know him personally it would be a lot easier. That someone, Kermit, is you."

"What makes you think I would tell you even if I knew?" retorted Beast Boy.

"Because you're the blabber mouth, the clown, the klutz, the weak one. Robin's the leader, the strong one. I seriously doubt I could have caught him all that easily. He knows my tricks all too well and it just wouldn't be as fun to capture him, too much work. The alien, now she might have easier to catch then even you, but with that trusting nature comes intense loyalty. She would rather die than give up the Boy Blunder. Quite touching really. Then comes the robot, to get any information out of him, you would probably have to hack into his brain and there ain't any fun in that, is there Harley?"

"No sir, Mr. J," yelled back Harley.

'_She must really love him if she's willing to put up with this psycho. Only someone in love could be that loyal.'_ Beast Boy thought.

"Then there's the witch-" continued the Joker.

"Don't you dare call her that," growled Beast Boy.

"Ooh-hoo Harley, you were right. Kermit's gotta crush on the witch," cackled the Joker.

"Told you so. I think they would look cute together," chimed in Harley.

"Eh maybe, who knows?" shrugged the Joker. "Anyways, I seriously doubt I could get to her without her knowing our intent through some kind of hocus pocus. Now that only leaves you. You see not only were you chosen by default, but also the perfect one. You obviously have the biggest mouth out of the group, but also you seem the weakest. You always do seem to get your butt kicked all over the place and I would bet dollars to doughnuts Robin won't expect you to hold out, it also doesn't hurt that you probably make a very nice scream. Now I'll ask you again, what is Robin's real name?" Joker said, seemingly starting to get a little annoyed.

"And I already told you, I don't now," Beast Boy said. For a criminal genius, he could be a little thick headed.

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to find out if you're a liar or not, won't we?" and with that he touch he clamp to the cage sending an electrical shock through the cage.

"AAAAHHHH!" yelled Beast Boy. He had not felt pain like that in a while. He wouldn't break though; he was determined to prove to everyone he wasn't weak.

"Hmmm… I guess this may take longer than expected. Oh well, I've got plenty of time and nothing else to do." Proving that point though wouldn't be easy.

XXX

Robin was pacing back and forth in the common room. Bruce was to be coming in soon and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for it. It had been three years since he last fought along side the Dark Knight and the last time wasn't exactly the greatest of times. It was fighting Two-Face. The hostage they were trying to save was hanging over a tank with sharks in it; he didn't know what it was with sharks and villains. When Robin cut the hostage loose he had forgotten Two-Face's obsession with the number two. Cutting that rope set off 22 guns that fired simultaneously at them and if Robin didn't fire a birdarang on time he would have died with the hostage. He received a butt-chewing from Bruce later that night and in the ensuing argument, Robin quit and left to come to Jump City. Luckily though, Bruce decided to fund the Titans with help from an unknown corporation that Bruce chose not to disclose. Robin did remember hearing that it was called D-something Industries, though he couldn't remember the name.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she entered the room.

"Hmmm? Oh hey Star, what brings you down here?" Robin asked with a smile. She always did bring a smile to his face.

"I was wondering how you were doing. You seem troubled, what is wrong?"

"It's just Batman. It's been three years and I wonder if he'll think I'm good enough. I always wonder if I was ever good enough in his eyes."  
"I am sure that you are," she said as she came up behind him and massaged his shoulders. "I have seen the improvement you have had in these past years and I am certain that you are defiantly good enough to be on your own. If he cannot see this than he is truly blind." She said this as she continued to massage his shoulders. She really did think that it was a bonus to do that.

"Thanks Star," Robin said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Starfire. "You always could make me feel better no matter what."

"Well, I always feel better when I am around you, Robin. I just think I should return the favor." Starfire brought her lips to Robin's and began a gentle and chaste kiss. However, it soon became passionate as Robin began to pry Starfire's lips with his tongue. She readily accepted it and began massaging his tongue with her own. He always brought out the passionate side of her. The one that wanted to explore the more sexual side of her nature.

"We can't… not now. We need to focus on finding Beast Boy. Besides, I don't think Raven would appreciate it if we were doing this while Beast Boy was in danger," Robin said, ending the little make-out session.

"Agreed," Starfire said. As she thought about it, guilt started to set in. She was being a horrible friend to Beast Boy. Yes, she had finally found what she truly wanted since she arrived on Earth, but finding Beast Boy was far more important than satisfying her hormones. She would make it up to Beast Boy though.

"Robin, we have an aircraft coming in on radar, it's shaped like a bat," Cyborg said over the Titan's communicator.

"Thanks Cyborg, meet me on the roof so we can welcome him."  
"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Robin replied. "Let her continue finding Beast Boy. She's already in a deep trance and that's probably our best bet if we want to find him soon." Robin knew that the deeper Raven's trance was the more controlled and powerful she was.

"All right meet you up there. Cyborg, out."

"Alright, time to meet the old man again," Robin sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to this. Though Batman's expertise on the Joker would be beneficial, that was the only reason he agreed to this.

"Robin, you must calm yourself. You are no longer his sidekick, you are your own man and he will see this." Starfire said.

"Thanks Star, I needed that. Come on let's go." As he said this they headed up the stairs towards the roof. He could hear the quiet engines of the Bat plane setting on the roof. The techs at Wayne Enterprises really did a good job on that.

As he opened the door to the roof he already saw Cyborg out there. Cyborg tried to keep his composure, but Robin could tell he was excited and nervous. Robin had to smile at this though, not many people got to meet Batman and he could be somewhat intimidating.

Starfire was wringing her hands nervously while waiting for Batman to step out. She so desperately wanted to gain the approval of the man who raised her boyfriend since he was nine years old. From what she remembered of what Robin had said, Batman could be tough, but he was fair.

As Batman stepped out Robin heard his teammates gasp. Most people didn't know how big Batman really was. Standing next to Superman, who was bigger than most people, could fool you. At 6'3" and 240 pounds he could be intimidating. Especially when there wasn't any fat on him and he was looking at you through that mask.

Robin walked up to Batman and extended his hand to shake it, which Batman politely returned. "Batman," Robin said.

"Robin," Batman returned. "You look good."  
"Thanks. This is Cy-" Robin started.

"I already know. Cyborg and Starfire, we don't have much time if we want to find your friend and Joker. Where's Raven?"

"She's in her room using empathy to find him. Right now, she's our best bet until we can find more clues." Robin said annoyed. Bruce never was the one for pleasantries when he was in his Batman persona.

"Alright, show me what you have so far," Batman stated.

"Alright team, let's go downstairs and show Batman what we have so far," Robin instructed.

"Robin, I need to talk to you alone right quick," Batman stated from his position on the roof.

"Ok, go on down guys, I'll be there in a sec." Cyborg headed down, but Starfire halted for a second with worry on her face. She knew that Robin could be testy when it came to his former mentor. At Robin's nod though she had to trust him.

When he turned back he had a no nonsense look on his face. He really was not in the mood for Bruce's criticism.

"How much does Beast Boy know of your past, Robin?" Batman asked.

"He knows that I used to work with you in Gotham and that I used to be an acrobat for the circus," Robin replied.

"Does he know of the name of the group you were with?"

"Yes, I told him, along with the rest of the team, the Flying Graysons. After our little betrayal incident we revealed a basic summary of our past." Robin was starting to get a little annoyed with Bruce. He had a feeling he was going to get criticized here.

"That wasn't a smart move Dick," and he was right. "If he even says the name Grayson, the Joker can and will use it against you." Batman stated disapprovingly.

"You know what Bruce," Robin said hotly. "You're not worried about that. You're afraid that Joker will put two and two together and figure out who you are. You're here because you think that you have to clean up my mess. Well it's you're mess that the Joker is even here. So don't tell me how to run my team and what to reveal about my past." Damn could Bruce get under his skin.

"We're wasting time here. If you want to find your friend we need to hurry," Batman replied coolly.

"Fine come on. I'll show you what we have so far," Robin said showing him the door. This was not going to be fun.

XXX

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted. She had been at it for two hours since she last talked to Cyborg. Luckily Affection had calmed down since Cyborg's little statement about Beast Boy and him wanting attention. Probably because her emotions knew how important is was in finding him. She was going to take a break, but she decided to do one sweep of downtown, where hospitals, business offices and some lower class apartments were. As she did a sweep she all of the sudden felt a huge pain course through her.

"AAAAHHHH!" Raven yelled. She had never felt pain that intense. It was like she was being electrocuted. A deep dread filled her when she realized that she had just sensed Beast Boy and it was him getting electrocuted. Also that it was the Joker who was doing it. Joker was in a world of hurt if Beast Boy was beyond healing when they found him.

"Robin meet me in the common room I know where Beast Boy is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys have given. They have really helped me stay inspired to write this story and I really do enjoy writing this story. Please keep up giving them and please give me all contructive criticsm, especially on action.**

When Raven arrived in the common room she wasn't surprised to see everyone there. Her room was the farthest from all of the others. She was a little surprised to see Batman though; she figured his plane would make enough noise to rouse her from her meditation and concentration.

"Batman nice to meet you," she said extending her hand. "My name is –"  
"Raven I already know," Batman interrupted "What is this that you already know where Joker and your teammate are?"

Raven was a little off put by Batman's rudeness, couldn't the man be a little more polite when first introducing himself to someone. She had at least told Beast Boy that he was funny when they first met, though she regretted and at the same time was grateful she had said that. It did make him tell her jokes ever since they knew each other. "As I said I got the general sense of where he is, and I have a feeling that I know which building he's in."  
"What do you mean a general sense?" Batman asked

_There he goes again with the rudeness, though I guess if this is how he handles crimes with this kind of detail than I can see how he got his reputation._ Raven thought. "What I mean I know which neighborhood it's in. Since my empathy was interrupted when I felt his pain being broadcasted like a beacon I was able to narrow it down until I came to a sure conclusion into which building he's being held in."  
"Which one would that be Raven?" Stafire asked with hope in her voice. They were going to be able to find their friend and deliver him from the horrible evil monster that was the Joker.

"He's in the insane asylum. That is the perfect place to hide someone who is already insane. When I passed over that area in my search there would be no way for me to distinguish the Joker from all of the other patients, since I have never met him before and don't know his unique signature. Though I am not sure how he is able to hide in a place like that. You would think the hospital staff would notice someone like him or Beast Boy." Raven wondered.

"That place is old Raven. It was built in the early 20th century and there have been many renovations of the place. They might have sealed off old rooms or something," Robin explained.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go there and get our boy back," Cyborg explained.

"We have to be careful though," Batman said. "When it comes to the Joker expect the unexpected."  
"You think that you could teleport us there, Raven? The sooner we get there the better our chances are helping Beast Boy." Robin said.

"I'm sure we're going to have to go in the back though, I don't want to have our presence alerted," Raven said. She was afraid that if the Joker saw that they were there, then something very bad would happen to Beast Boy.

XXX

A black raven appeared behind the J.T. Rusk insane asylum, and five costumed heroes stepped out of it. If Raven didn't have her empathy she wouldn't have noticed that Batman was a little freaked out by it. This caused her to smile, so some things could get even the Dark Knight a little riled up. Though to be fair everyone gets a little freaked out traveling through dimensions on their first time.

"Cyborg do you think you can see anything on infrared?" Robin asked. He had only been here a few times when a dangerous patient escaped. He didn't like coming here, too much like Arkham, and was really glad that most of their criminals weren't like the ones in Gotham, just closer to selfish and your traditional criminals.

"Yeah, I got something. About 50 meters down there are three signatures. They're the only ones down there and we're essentially the closest ones to them. It looks like an old cellar or something, though I don't know how he got down there." Cyborg wondered. How did someone who had probably never been to Jump City ever find it?

"Raven you think you can phase us down some? Don't get too close to the entrance though, we don't want him to know we're there until we can make sure that we can get into the room safely."  
"I think I can do, AAAHHH," Raven yelled and collapsed to her knees.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled coming to her friend's aide.

"I'm fine Starfire, but we need to hurry. I don't know how longer Beast Boy can take it; he's being electrocuted as we speak." Raven said with her trademark monotone, but there was a sense of extreme urgency in her voice.

"Alright let's go," Robin said and the group phased through the floors.

XXX  
"AAAHHHH!" yelled Beast Boy. He had been going through the electrocution for twenty minutes and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He would be electrocuted for five seconds and then the Joker would stop and ask him what Robin's real name was. He would tell him that he didn't know and the process would start all over again. He was really starting to hate the Joker now.

"You know Harl, I really don't think Kermit knows the answer to the question, do you?" the Joker asked. This was starting to bore him and he knew that pretty soon that the Bat would figure out that he wasn't in Gotham, probably the Bird Boy telling him what was going on.

"I think you're right Mr. J. He probably would have said something by now," Harley said. Back in her psychiatrist days she probably would have felt sorry for the green Titan, but spending years with the Clown Prince of Crime warped her sense of right and wrong. She was almost as deranged as the Joker was; the only difference really was that there was some hope for her cure, if she would cooperate.

"Like I said, Robin never told us his real name. He said that it would be too much of a risk for him and Batman if anyone other than those two knew who the other was," Beast Boy explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was really getting tired of repeating himself, and that last time hurt to explain a lot. Being electrocuted a bunch of times could have that effect on someone.

"Ehh, I guess you're right Kermit and this is getting boring what say we end this." The Joker pulled out a gun out of his coat pocket and cocked back the trigger. Beast Boy squinted his eyes, this was it he was going to die and he didn't get to do half the things that he wanted to do in his life, like ask out Raven.

"If you pull that trigger, you will find out what real pain is," said a voice from the doorway. The Joker looked up startled, he hadn't expected to be found out this quick, meeting Raven's glare.

"Harley! I told you to watch the doorway; I didn't want to be startled." The Joker explained in a rage.

"Sorry Mr. J.," Harley said sheepishly. "I didn't think that anyone was going to be coming in so soon. I was too busy watching you work pudding."  
Raven looked from the Joker to Harley and then her eyes landed on Beast Boy and she gasped. He looked like he had visited her father's domain and somehow survived. He had electrical burns all over his body and was emitting such pain from his body that if she hadn't spent years building her mental defenses she would have truly collapsed herself from just sensing it.

"Don't do it Joker, I'm not sure if I can hold back all these kids by myself," Batman said stepping forward. He was surprised to see the green Titan even in one piece, the kid was a lot tougher than he had been led to believe by Robin. Just goes to show that you can't always judge people from second hand knowledge. Though he should have known better the kid was on the Doom Patrol and they were some of the most gung-ho heroes around.

"Batsy! I was wondering when you were when you were going to show up, but I have to say that you impressed even me. You got here a hell of a lot quicker than I thought you would and you better keep those brats back or otherwise Kermit here will get it in the head." The Joker said with an evil smirk on his face. He knew that he held all of the cards now and was in control.

"His name is not Kermit it's Beast Boy," Raven growled. She knew the kind of names Beast Boy endured while growing up, and that was one of his most hated ones.

"Oooh the witch speaks. You know your green friend here seemed to stand up for you a lot, I think Kermit's got a crush here and I think's it's returned." The Joker taunted.

"Enough! What do you want Joker, why did you bring him here?" Batman yelled, he didn't have time for these games. The longer Beast Boy was at the mercy of Joker the less his chances were of coming out of it.

"Oh I just brought him here just so I could ask him a few questions, but the little runt would never answer. All I wanted was a little gossip, just what Robin's real name was, but apparently the Boy Blunder didn't trust his teammates enough to tell them that. Not very good Bird Brain." The Joker chastised.

The Titans bit back a gasp, didn't Beast Boy remember that Robin told them about his past after Terra. They thought that would be something to remember about him, not many people knew about any hero's past, so that was a big deal.

"Oh well, I guess it's time to go now Harl. We got places to see and things to do. Later Titans and Batsy," the Joker cackled and pulled the trigger and a BANG flag came out of it. The Titans looked at each other and almost laughed, this was the great Joker? Someone who carried around weapons that you can find at a toy store. However, a second later some gas came from the end of the flag.

"heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh," Beast Boy started to laugh. There was nothing funny going on but he couldn't stop. He enjoyed laughing but he didn't like not being able to stop.

"Later, Harley now!" Joker yelled and Harley pulled a switch that opened the back door and they made their escape through the back.

"Let them go," Batman said. "We have to take care of your friend now otherwise he will laugh himself to death." Batman looked at the door for a second. It appeared like something that bootleggers used during prohibition to make their escape from ATF agents. Apparently this was either a speak easy bar or where they kept liquor.

Batman gave Beast Boy a sedative that should calm him down long enough for the gas to make it's way through his system.

"Robin what happened to Beast Boy? What did that gas do to him?" Starfire asked.

"It's his most trademark weapon Star. The Joker likes to make people laugh, but not like a comedian. In his warped brain everything would be better if everyone just laughed all the time, so he made that gas and forces people to laugh whether they want to or not." Robin explained

"Enough with the history lesson Robin; we need to take him back to your infirmary." Batman interjected. "Raven I need you to teleport us now, or Beast Boy might not make it."  
"Me too Rae," Cyborg said.

Raven nodded and gathered the three in her famous raven shaped bird; she just hoped that they could save him in time.

_'You better make it Garfield Logan, or some help me Azar, there will be hell to pay.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here goes another chapter of Brotherhood of Joker. I enjoyed writing this chapter and how it deals with some issues in the show that I wished had been dealt with. I want to thank all my reviewers, you have kept me inspired doing this and nothing is greater for a writer than inspartion. I want to thank reviwers like El Queso and Tammy Tamborine, and all of you guys for keeping me inspired to do this. All characters are product of DC comics.**

A black raven shaped form appeared in the infirmary at Titan's Tower, and out of it came four distinct looking individuals. The first one was a man wearing a cape and a bat-like cowl, already setting up the infirmary. The next was a pale skinned, purple-haired girl with a concerned look on her face and determination in her eyes as she helped the first man. Last came a half-human, half-robot man carrying an unconscious green-skinned young man, to which he set him on the table.

"Raven, I want you to start healing him, but don't too much. Just enough to make sure that he stays alive. We're going to need you to finish up his injuries, but we'll take care of most of his injuries, then you'll finish up," Batman said as he got the supplies ready. He was actually surprised that the green Titan was still alive after his encounter with the Joker. Getting shocked, and at that high voltage, was a truly painful and deadly experience, he attributed it to the young man's unique physiology.

Raven nodded and proceeded over to Beast Boy and raised her hands to six inches above his body and a blue glow emitted from her hands, which spread her healing magic all over his body. As she started to heal him, she felt the pain that was coming from him and enter her own body. It didn't match ailment per ailment but instead the pain came at the center of her body, and it was a lot. The more she healed him, the more respect she gained for the green changeling. He had been through a lot.

"That's enough Raven, we'll take over." Batman said as he prepared all the necessary equipment to treat Beast Boy's wounds. Raven nodded and sat down in a chair in the corner. She was slightly relieved that Batman stopped her when he did; the pain she felt from healing Beast Boy was astounding. She had no idea how on earth he had survived something like that. When her empathy sensed him, it nearly drove her insane; the little grass stain was a lot stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

As Batman and Cyborg were cleaning and working on the electrical burns that Beast Boy had, a glum feeling came over Cyborg. Beast Boy was luckily out of the woods when it came to being life threating, but he still had a lot of injuries on him. How had that sick bastard Joker been able to stand doing something like this to someone else? The only one who seemed to take more pleasure in causing pain that he ever seen was Trigon, and that guy was the embodiment of pure evil. Next time Cyborg saw the Joker, the Joker would pay hell for what he did.

"Alright, we've done all we can, Raven if you want to, you can finish healing him up then take a break," Batman said while putting the medical supplies away. He was grateful that someone like Alfred did this kind of thing with him. He wasn't sure how well he would do against his war on crime if he had to fix himself up all the time. He really should give that man a raise for all of his work.

Raven nodded and walked over to Beast Boy to heal him again. This time around it wasn't as painful since Cyborg and Batman fixed him up, but it still took a lot out of her._ Damn you Garfield. How could you get yourself into something like this? If you died I don't know what I would have done, but trust me I would have found a way to make you pay._ When she was done she stumbled and nearly fell over.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled as he caught her. "You ok girl?"

"I'll be fine; I just got a little dizzy. Healing takes a lot out of me. Don't worry, I just need to rest then I'll be fine," Raven said as she brushed him off.

"Well if you're sure," Cyborg said a little doubtfully. He knew a lot about Raven's healing power and how much it took out of her. Judging by the way Beast Boy looked before and the way he looked now he knew she did a lot of healing. Beast Boy looked closer to just stopping Cinderblock, not being electrocuted for almost twenty minutes straight.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to lie down here in the next bed and take a breather. I really don't feel like walking to my room," Raven said while she lay down on the next bed.

"That's fine. Just call us when he wakes up," Cyborg knew that Raven was weak and probably wanted to lie down now, but he knew it had a little more to do with keeping an eye on Beast Boy. Raven was normally too proud to show any side of weakness and would have walked to her room. Oh well, he would rib on her later.

"I'm going to do some research on the Joker right now and wait for Robin. If anything changes notify me immediately," Batman said as he walked out. Raven nodded and shooed them away. As she closed her eyes she took one last look at Beasts Boy. _You better be glad you made it out of this ok Garfield. If you hadn't I would personally bring you from the spirit world and give you the mother of all beatings._ With that she closed her eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

XXXX

Beast Boy woke up with the mother of all headaches. The last thing he remembered was getting shocked by Joker. He quickly shot up and looked around. He shouldn't have done that though because it just made his headache that much worse.

"Oww. Shit dude, that hurt," Beast Boy said grabbing his head. When he recovered he looked up and noticed Raven. At first he was happy, and then he noticed that she had an extreme mad look on her face.

"Great what did I do-"

**SMACK**

Beast Boy grabbed his cheek to where Raven slapped him. He was shocked because that really hurt a lot. When he was about to question her about it she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again, Garfield. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I heard that the Joker had you? I was petrified," Raven said fighting to keep the tears back from her voice.

Beast Boy was shocked by this but returned the embrace with equal fervor. He was scared too that he would never see Raven again and tell her all that he wanted to tell her. At first he thought about saying what he wanted to, but holding Raven like that was just too enjoyable.

"Hey now, I'm ok now. You don't have to worry, I won't ever do that again," Beast Boy cooed. He really wanted to make Raven feel comforted again. He always wanted the resident mistress of magic to be comfterable.

"You better not. If you hadn't had made it I promised myself I was going to pull you from the spirit world and give you the mother of all beatings," Raven said with a frown on her face but gratitude in her eyes.

"Why do you think I made sure I made it? You really think I wanted to end up on the other side of one of your beatings?" Beast Boy joked with a grin on his face.

"You better wipe that shit eating grin off your face Gar. Otherwise I still might give you the mother of all beatings," Raven deadpanned, but she still had a ghost of a smile on her face. Beast Boy chuckled, but just then the rest of the Titans, sans Batman, walked in and Beast Boy immediately clamped up. This surprised Raven, she thought he would be happy to see his friends.

"Hey Beast Boy," Robin greeted with a smile. When he noticed the look on Beast Boy's face he immediately frowned. Normally, when you survive an experience like that you want to celebrate, but apparently Beast Boy was upset about something.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, frowning.

"What do you think, Robin?" Beast Boy said the _Robin_ part with venom from his voice.

"I'll take that as a yes. However, I don't know what your problem is Beast Boy," Robin said calmly. No use in letting this get into a shouting match if he could prevent it.

"Well you never do see what the problem when it comes to your friends now do you?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically. He was going to vent his issues with the Boy Wonder now.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robin asked getting defensive. This seem to come completely out of left field. Of course he cared about his teammates, he wouldn't have bent over backwards to find Beast Boy and rescue him.

"It means that you never trusted me ever. I called to let you know that the Joker was here in town and you just brushed me off." Beast Boy growled. The Boy Wonder never did seem to trust him in Beast Boy's mind.

"Beast Boy, Batman told me that Joker was in Arkham still. Twenty minutes after you left he called to let me know that Joker was coming into town. How was I supposed to know that he was here in town?" Robin asked perplexed.

"Simple you could have trusted me. You always did have a problem doing that," Beast Boy said getting defiant.

"What the hell do you mean by that? That's the second time you've told me that. Now I want to know what the hell you mean by that." Robin now was going to get to the bottom of what Beast Boy meant when he had said that earlier.

"Meaning that you have never trusted me ever. When I turned into the Beast I told you that I would never hurt Raven. That I couldn't hurt Raven, however instead of trusting your friend what do you do? You threaten to throw me in jail and lock away the key," Beast Boy vented. He had been holding this in for a long time.

"We thought that you hurt Raven, Beast Boy. How was I supposed to know that you hadn't hurt her," Robin knew that what he did was the right thing to do. All the evidence at the time pointed to Beast Boy hurting Raven.

"Oh I don't know maybe waiting until the victim woke up. Isn't it normally proper procedure to wait until the victim wakes up," Beast Boy said almost smugly. "And none of you others seem to have any trust in me either. Cyborg, Starfire, why didn't either of you stick up for me huh?" Cyborg and Starfire were surprised by this. They had stayed out of the way of this. They knew that the Beast incident was a sensitive subject between the two, but they didn't know that he had issues with all of them.

"What do you mean B?" Cyborg asked getting a little defensive. He didn't think that he had really done anything wrong during that whole incident. He had just stood back and let the two deals with it.

"What do you think I mean Cy? You're supposed to be my best friend dude. You should have known that I would never hurt Raven. Why didn't you ask Robin to back off and wait until Raven woke up? And you Star, you should have also known that I wouldn't do that, yet you didn't trust me. How come when Robin was Slade's apprentice you had absolute trust in him, but when there was even doubt that I might have hurt Raven you threw all of that out the window? When Terra betrayed us you still wanted to help her come back to our side and work on fixing her wrongs. Yet, when I get thrown into the question you don't stand up for me. I thought that you had complete and total trust in your friends, but I guess that stops at me." Beast Boy said all of this while fighting back the tears in his voice. "Ya'll have never trusted me ever, even when it came to the Brotherhood of Evil. I told you that we shouldn't split up that we should stick together, but did you listen, no. You all agreed with Robin, even though I was the one who had fought them all of my lives. If we were going up against Joker during that time, ya'll would have deferred to Robin, why not me?" As he said this Cyborg was looking down glum. He had truly hurt his best friend and he didn't feel much taller than Ray Palmer, the Atom. Starfire had her hand to her mouth trying to fight back sobs. She had never meant to hurt her friend. She had to make it up to Beast Boy in some way.

"Beast Boy-" she started.

"Save it Star, I don't want to hear it." That statement broke her heart and she ran out of the room crying the whole way.

Robin went after her but before he did he turned back to Beast Boy. "Smooth move Beast Boy,"

"Yeah whatever, Dick Grayson," Beast Boy said challenging.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's another chapter of my story The Brotherhood of Joker. I enjoy writing this story as much as you enjoy reading it, at least I hope you enjoy reading it. I do apperciate any and all constructive criticism, it makes me a better writer and I hope you give it. Please read and review and enjoy. One more thing, I just started a new job, so I'm not sure how often I will update now, plus I am working on another project and I want to make sure I get that done on time. I promise though I will work on this, I like this story too much not to finish it.**

"What?" everybody gasped with their eyes wide.

"Yeah I know what your real name is Dick. When I just started at the Doom Patrol, Rita and Cliff took me to see the circus, and the Flying Graysons were performing at that time. I remember being mesmerized by them, especially by you Dick. I thought how cool it was that someone my age was doing stuff like what you were doing, being the center of the spotlight. The Doom Patrol wasn't really known for being all that famous, we weren't pretty enough like Superman. I remember thinking 'Wow it would be cool to be able to do that.'" Beast Boy said. He was upset that his team thought that he wasn't strong enough to hold out against a bad guy like Joker. They really did think that he was weak. That hurt him deeply.

"I guess when I told everyone about my past after Terra, you put two and two together," Robin said with newfound respect for his green teammate. He wasn't sure if Beast Boy really considered him a friend after the way he treated him recently. He wouldn't blame him if that were the case.

"I guess you were trained by the world's greatest detective after all," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess I was," Robin said with downcast eyes. He took one last look at the green man; he wasn't a boy anymore, before he left to go comfort Starfire.

"Wow man," Cyborg said. He looked at Beast Boy in a newfound light. After seeing what he went through at the hands of the Joker he had a lot of respect for his best friend. He berated himself though. He should have known all along that the little changeling was strong; he was his best friend after all. It was just sad that it took something like what just happened to really see it.

"Yeah, wow," Beast Boy said with accusation coming from his eyes. Cyborg nearly withered at the gaze but held his ground.

"Look Gar," Cyborg using his real name out of respect, this time not to tease him, "I know that an apology won't make up for what happened, but I am sorry and if there is any way to make it up to you just tell me and I'll do it."

Beast Boy sighed, "Apology accepted man. You're my best friend dude, how can I stay mad at you for too long? Just from now start trusting me, especially when it's a serious situation. I know that I'm a joker and I take things too far sometimes, but even I know when to joke and when not to joke."

"Alright man, I'll make sure to do that from now on," Cyborg said with his hand outstretched to Beast Boy. Beast Boy took it and shook, there was a conversation that went between the two, it said all is forgiven, but don't abuse the forgiveness. As Cyborg walked out of the infirmary Beast Boy called out to him.

"Yo Cy, if you really want to make it up to me you can make a tofu burger." Cyborg growled and started muttering something about grass stains abusing situations as he stomped towards the kitchen to make the tofu burger, it didn't have to taste good though. This left Raven and Beast Boy alone in the infirmary. They just sat in silence for a while looking at each other, both knowing something that had to be said, but not knowing what to say.

"So," Beast Boy said.

"So," Raven returned.

"How was your day?" _Smooth Gar, real smooth. No, you don't look like a complete jackass, nope your Casanova._ However, as Beast Boy was berating himself for sounding like an idiot he heard something that he did not hear enough in his mind, a faint giggle coming from Raven.

"I did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Did what?" Raven asked with a raise eyebrow. She knew what he was talking about, but decided to play along. She tried to ignore Affection saying how cute he seemed when he felt like he could boast about something.

"I finally got you to laugh," Beast Boy said with a puffed out chest.

"Yes you did Garfield," Raven said. _Fine he's cute Affection, now shut up so I can pay attention to him._

"I did know that I would do it someday. If I tried hard enough I could get you to laugh," Beast Boy said, though this time there wasn't any arrogance in his voice, just satisfaction in finally achieving his goal.

"Well, I hope that you don't stop now," Raven said, finally bringing up enough courage to move the conversation in the direction that she knew it needed, and wanted, it to go towards.

"Well of course not, my dear Rae. After hearing something as pretty as that you think that I would actually stop now," Beast Boy grinned, admiring the blush that spread across Raven's face.

"All right Garfield, I think we've beaten around the bush enough. You and I both know what we need to talk about, us." Raven hoped that she didn't push the conversation too fast, but she knew that this needed to take place. She was pretty sure how he felt, not only because her empathy sensed something similar to what she felt not only from herself, but from Rob and Star as well. It was also because of the attention he always seemed to give her, what the Joker said also helped.

"Is there an us?" Beast Boy asked, his ears pointing up.

"I think that there could be." Raven sighed._ Moment of truth now Raven. You can do this, stop hiding from your emotions; they aren't as dangerous as they used to be. Just let it go_. "I like you Garfield, and not just in the friend way, like how Robin and Starfire like each other, and like how I hope you like me." There she said it that felt good. As her eyes were closed, she started to hear laughter, when she opened her eyes she saw that Beast Boy was laughing. He was laughing at her?!

"What the hell is so funny," Raven yelled. How dare he laugh at her, maybe she was wrong about him, if he could make fun of her for having feelings for him then he wasn't the kind of guy she wanted to be with.

"Raven, you have no right to ever call me dumb. As smart as you're supposed to be and the amount of attention I give you, how could you ever doubt that I like you. Of course I feel the same way, do you think I would put up with your teasing if I didn't?" Beast Boy grinned. Ok, maybe laughing wasn't the smartest thing to do in that situation, but he found it ironic. Raven, the smartest person he ever met, and yet she couldn't figure out how he felt about her. It was just too much.

Raven had a furious blush on her face as she fixed Beast Boy with a stern gaze.

"You are a complete idiot," she fumed, though she did see some of the humor in the situation. A small smile crept on her face as she looked at the green man fondly.

"I see that smile. Wow, I got you to smile twice in one day, a new record," Beast Boy said softer, almost a whisper as he grabbed her hand and started to massage it. Raven felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her body as she felt him grab her hand. She may have liked him, but physical contact wasn't something she wasn't used to, being isolated your whole life could do that to you.

"Raven?"

"Hmmm?"

"I like this," Beast Boy said with a smile on his face. This smile was softer and more genuine then most of the smiles he gave. It had warmth and reached up to his eyes.

"Me too," she responded and leant forward and placed a small and gentle kiss on his lips. She could initiate physical contact just this once. When she felt him return the kiss she decided that she could do it more often.

XXXXXXX

As Robin neared Starfire's room, he could hear her cry into her pillow. This broke his heart; he never liked to hear Starfire cry and he always felt a part of him cry himself whenever she did. He felt anger towards Beast Boy because of this; it was one thing to berate him for doing something wrong. It was another thing to do that to Starfire, who never hurt anybody in her life that didn't deserve it and only those people were criminals. People who had done something wrong and deserved what they got.

As Robin opened her door the sight broke his heart completely. She was crying on her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds with it. He shook his though, she was crying way too hard to have something like a pillow cover them.

"Sshhh Star. It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, Beast Boy was just mad at me and he took some of it out on you. He knows he shouldn't have done that, don't cry," Robin cooed as he stroked her hair, trying to comfort the alien princess.

"You are wrong Robin," Starfire sniffled as she raised her head to look at Robin. Her eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious she had been crying long and hard. "I have done wrong. I have not trusted someone who I love like a brother and have hurt him deeply. I think that after you, he tried harder than anyone to make sure that I did not feel alienated on this new world when I first arrived. Don't you see Robin; I have not repaid him for his kindness. Instead of trusting him when he said that he did not hurt Raven, I turned a blind eye to him and thought that he could have done a horrible act."  
"You have to remember Star; he was acting irrationally that whole week. We all thought that he had acted on his anger and took out on Raven, how were we supposed to know," Robin said as he stroked her back. He really hated to see her like this.

"We should have trusted him Robin. After Terra we should have known that he wouldn't hurt any of his teammates. He knows better than any of us what betrayal feels like and we should have known that he would never commit such a heinous act." Starfire said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She had been a horrible friend to Beast Boy; she should have known he would never hurt Raven. She should have taken into account the burgeoning attraction she sensed between the two, especially on Beast Boy's part.

"Star I-," Robin was at a lost for words. Deep down he knew that she was right. He should have trusted Beast Boy; he was just too stubborn to admit it then. He had to make this right.

"Robin, I appreciate your concern, but please leave. I must think of a way to make this up to our friend and repair our damaged friendship." As she shooed him away kindly, he looked at her glumly. She nevered dismissed him, it was always the other way around, but this situation must have really taken a toll on her. As he closed her door, he could hear her weep and his heart was broken again.

XXXXXXX

"Where are we going Mr. J?" Harley asked as they were flying over the Atlantic in a stolen private jet. She didn't think that Luthor would mind too much, he had like ten. Besides he and her pudding worked together enough to have some credit.

"We're going to France my dear," The Joker replied.

"Oohhh, why pudding?" Harley asked.

"Ohhh I just feel like doing a little Brain work." The Joker grinned darkly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter of The Brotherhood of Joker. This is just a chapter to fill in some details and to help set up what I have planned for this story. I think the ending could have been done better, but overall I think it is good. Please read and review of what you think I could have improved on and I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you. All characters belong to DC.**

As the Lexcorp plane landed in Paris, on one of Lexcorp's private runways, the Joker grinned. He had a very good reason for arriving in Paris, he had to visit some interesting future partners in his quest to not only get back at the flying rodent, but now he wanted to get back at Kermit and his friends. He didn't think that the green changeling knew who Robin was behind the mask, but now he had a grudge against the little green mutant midget. He knew that he had misjudged the strength of Kermit and he had to rectify that mistake.

"Pudding?" Harley asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Yes?" an exasperated Joker asked.

"Why are we in Paris? Ohh are we going away on a romantic vacation?" squeaked Harley. She always knew that somewhere deep down, under all that malice, was a truly genuine and kind hearted person. One that wasn't twisted by society's tortures and Batman's constant abuse.

"Are you stupid or something Harley? I already told you, I have some Brain work to do here. Now pipe down, I think I hear someone coming." He heard the door opening on the side of the jet, and a very thick French accent coming from the doorway.

"Monsieur Luthor? We were not expecting you to come for a long time. Was there some kind of emerge-." The French man halted. When he noticed the pasty white skin and green hair, he knew that there was something going on.

"Wait a minute. You are not Monsieur Luthor!" cried the employee.

"Well I guess you do get a cigar," the Joker replied and fired the gas from his flower towards the man. When the gas hit him he began to cough and then slowly spiraled into a fit of hysterics that slowly led him into laughing himself to death.

"Come on Harley, we better get out of here before we meet anymore Frenchies," Joker yelled as he headed out of the plane.

"Coming," Harley called back. As she took off, she sadly thought how this was a missed opportunity to spend time with her pudding. "Oh well, maybe another time," she whispered sadly.

XXXX

Raven and Beast Boy laid down on the roof and watched as the clouds went by. They had been sitting in a comfterable silence for a long time, both knowing that words weren't necessary. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and just stared. He knew he had always liked her, at least a little. However, for the sake of their friendship and the team he decided not to pursue anything with her. It didn't help that for the longest time he thought that she truly just couldn't stand him, and only tolerated him because he was a part of the team. How could he have thought that anything would happen? She always seem to put him down, insult him, and just plain ignore him, never really ever giving him any of her time. Yet, he still liked her because deep down, behind the glares, behind the sarcasm, and behind the coldness, he saw the girl that she truly was. The beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent, caring girl that would have existed had it not been for Trigon and all of those years of practice in controlling her emotions. He always knew that she cared for her teammates in some way, shape, and form, he just wasn't always sure that he fit in to that category. Over the years though, he knew that she did consider him a friend, and now he knew that he was even more than that.

"What?" her voice snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" _Well that was intelligent, Einstein._

She smirked. He was always kind of cute when he was broken out of some deep train of thought. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes, and though I am quite flattered, I'm still a little creeped out."  
"Heh heh. I guess I'm the creepy one now huh?" He chuckled.

Raven gave a small laugh and nodded. She did like it when he wasn't trying to be funny and just let himself be natural. "Seriously though, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just us I guess. I just think that it was kind of weird how we went from you being barely able to tolerate me to now being in a relationship," he chuckled, laughing at the irony.

"Garfield," she sighed. "I wasn't just barley tolerating you. You were always special in some way." At Beast Boy raised eyebrow that seemed to ask "Oh really?" she continued. "Yes, you were one of the most annoying people I ever met, but you were also one of the most caring people I ever met. You accepted me when you found out who my father was more than any of the others did. You were never scared of my heritage; you just wanted to get to know me. No one had ever done that before." Her voice was growing more and more nostalgic as she remembered how much Beast Boy had always meant to her, not just the past year or so when they had started to get closer. "Thank you Garfield." When she whispered the last part she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, to show how much he did mean to her. Beast Boy returned the hug with earnest and fervor. Raven had never been anywhere near this emotional and he truly wanted to savor this moment for a long time. However, a cough interrupted their little moment. When they looked up they saw Starfire, nervously clutching a book, something that looked like a photo album.

"Forgive me, but Raven may I speak to Beast Boy alone?" Starfire asked very shyly. Raven looked at Beast Boy to see if he wanted to do this. After the heated argument down in the infirmary, she wasn't sure how well Beast Boy might react to having a conversation with the alien princess. Beast Boy looked at Starfire for a little while, and seeing the pleading in her eyes nodded to Raven. She was a little surprised, but she knew that if they were to mend their friendship, it was better to do it sooner than later. She gave his hand a squeeze and went inside, as she passed Starfire she sent her both a hopeful and warning glance at the same time. She hoped that they could mend their friendship, but also warned Starfire not to do anything that could further hurt Beast Boy.

As Starfire approached Beast Boy, she was nervous. She hoped that her plan would work in repairing the damage, though inadvertent, she had caused. She didn't mean to hurt her little brother. He had always done his best to make sure that she had felt welcomed and loved on this strange new world. He also had helped her keep the spirits of the Titans high, even in the darkest of hours. Most of the credit for Raven keeping some of her sanity during the prophecy was due to Beast Boy, who treated her the same as he always did, before any of them knew about the prophecy. Most of the Titans had treaded lightly around her after she revealed who Trigon was, but Beast Boy was smart enough to know that wasn't what Raven needed, she needed to be treated like she always had. She never realized how much Beast Boy helped her in keeping her friends happy and optimistic. As she sat down next to him, she took a deep breath and looked over at him. He didn't seem angry, more patient and willing to listen. She could tell that he hadn't quite forgiven her for what she did, but he wanted to. She had to inwardly smile at this thought, Beast Boy was always a caring soul and he hated to be angry with his friends.

"Beast Boy, I first want to apologize for the way I have acted towards you. You were right, I was not very trusting of you after the chemicals spilled on you and you turned into that monster," she sighed. This was actually a little harder than she thought it would be. "Even though you had acted rude and mean all week, we still should not have judged you and we should have trusted you when you said that you would never hurt Raven. We should have also have chosen you as leader when it came to fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. You were right, you had fought them since you were a child and you were the best expert we had when it came to how they operated. Even though Robin has led us for so many years, when someone has prior knowledge to something, they should always be listened to. Again I want to say that I am terribly sorry." Near the end she had trouble controlling her tears, but she stayed strong.

Beast Boy looked at her while she was saying all of this. He could see the sincerity and heartfeltness of what she was saying, though he didn't have to look to see that. Starfire always cared about her friends, no matter what. The Titans were the ones that took her in when she came to Earth and gave her home. He couldn't stay mad at her, but he knew that she had to understand why he was hurt by her.

"Star, I do forgive you." At this she squealed and started to reach for him to pull him into a hug, but he backed off a little. "Wait, you need to understand why it hurt so much first." She paused and looked at him. He was very serious then, and she knew that she had to listen. "Out of all the Titans, you not trusting me hurt the most. Robin was not completely unexpected, though it still hurt. He's the leader and sometimes he has to make tough decisions. He was completely wrong in his decision, but it was somewhat understandable. Cyborg, well he was just trying to figure out why I was the way I was and he had to be a little detached. He still should have calmed Robin, but he's already apologized and made me a tofu burger. It sucked to all get out but he still made me one. However, you not believing in me hurt so much. You always seemed to have unqualified trust in your friends and when you didn't seem to stick up for me I thought I had no one to believe in me. You were willing to help Terra out when she betrayed us, and yet when I was in question you didn't trust me, and that did hurt. I just want you to know why I was angry with you. You're like my big sister Star."  
At Beast Boy's explanation, Starfire struggled to hold in the tears that were threatening to come loose. She didn't know how much Beast Boy really cared about her and she never meant to hurt him. She was glad that he forgave her, but she should have never been in this situation to begin with. As she was struggling with her tears she felt two arms wrap around her and hold her. When she looked up at Beast Boy's kind eyes she lost it and broke down. Beast Boy stroked her hair lovingly and held her for as long as she needed to be held. He didn't like to see Starfire cry, she was supposed to be the happy Titan, but he knew how sensitive she was when it came to her friends. As her tears started to dry up she released herself from Beast Boy's hold and went for her book.

"I made this book for you Beast Boy. It holds all of the memories that you and I have shared together over the years. I wanted to give it to you to show that I truly value our friendship. We may not always spend time together but I do love you very much Beast Boy and I want to thank you for helping me to used to Earth culture. After Robin I don't think there was anyone more than you that helped me."

"I love you too Star and thank you. You have helped me out a great deal as well with being with the Titans." He wrapped his arms again around Starfire and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. "Now come on. I think there has been enough apologizing for one day. Let's go downstairs and look at the book."  
XXXX

As Joker and Harley entered the old Brotherhood Base they searched the for the main room where all of the villains were frozen. The Titans had been foolish enough to think that a few guards would be enough to keep someone out of the room. _Oh well,_ Joker thought,_ they had a good laugh._

As the Joker entered the main room he saw all of the villains frozen. He was impressed. The Titans and their allies definitely did stop a group of formidable opponents. Of course some of them were amateurs, but overall they did do a good job. As Harley and him approached the main computer he looked at the design of it. It was highly sophisticated but he could figure out how to work it.

"Harl, I think it's time we meet some new aquantices," he grinned darkly.

"You sure about this Mr. J?" Harley asked nervously.

"Of course I'm sure now flip the switch." At his command Harley flipped the switch unleashing the Brotherhood of Evil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here we go again. I thought that it had been a little while since I updated, and I decided to help move this story along some more. I don't think it's my best chapter, but I think it is a good one. Again I would like to thank all of my reviewers for helping me stay inspired for this story. You all help me to keep writing. I will be starting school again soon, so updates will not be as frequent as they used to be. That and my job, will make it harder to update. However, I really like this story and any and all insparation you all give will help me a lot. All characters belong to DC.**

As the cryogenic gases dispelled from the villains in the former Brotherhood hideout, Joker had a very eager grin on his face. He had traveled a long way for this moment, and now that it was here, he was very eager to implement his plans. He had known about the Brotherhood of Evil for a while now. He thought that they were a little too serious at times, they could have always used a laugh, but he knew that they were good at what they did. He personally had never been one to try world domination, there wasn't any humor in taking over the world, but he respected the Brotherhood in their quest for that goal. If he ever did want to take over the world though, he knew the people to help him would either be Lex Luthor or the Brotherhood of Evil. When the gases finally dissipated he saw a bunch of happy but disoriented villains. Everywhere from the Brain and Mallah, to pathetic excuses for criminals such as Seemore and Billy Numerous. When they looked around to see what had happened they were shocked to see the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Well hello kitties. It's good to see all of you well rested from your nap. Now you may wonder why I decided thaw you out. And why that might be a very good question, it is a pointless one. I only want the brain in the jar, Magalia, Stretch Girlstrong, and the old geezer. Now then, I have this place set to release my precious little gas, and if you people don't leave in the next five minutes, there will be a chorus of laughter in here. Not that I don't mind that, but it will be hell to clean up," the Joker finished. Part of him did hope that they were all as stupid as they looked. Unforntuely for him, his reputation had preceded him and the lesser villains were out of there like cattle during a stampede. It did amuse him to see them flee so quickly.

Down below, Monsieur Mallah was glaring angrily at the Joker. How dare he play with his master's creation. Didn't the man have any respect for what his master had created, no one could have done anything remotely as brilliant as what the Brain had done in the past.

"Master, this man has disrespected us greatly. He has come in here with his arrogance and his unearned swagger and bossed the people who helped us with the Titans. We should not stand for this outrage," Mallah whispered to the Brain.

"Patience Mallah, this man has freed us from our frozen prison, let us see what he wants from us first. Do not worry, his actions will not go unpunished, but he may be of some use to us soon," the Brain replied. He was just as angry as Mallah, but he understood who the Joker was. He also understood how useful the man could be, if one knew what they were doing.

"Hey you two, no whispering. It's not polite to keep secrets, we're all friends here," the Joker said as he hopped down from the pedestal he was on.

"Not that we are not grateful Joker, but why did you come here to Paris to free us?" the Brain asked.

"Brainy, Brainy, we don't have to rush into all of that so soon. We just met. I think that we should get to know each other first," the Joker replied, feigning hurt.

"That is pointless, Mr. Joker. We already know who you are, and it is obvious you know who we are, otherwise you wouldn't have come here and freed us. Now then, let us discuss as to why you freed us, and how we can help each other out."

"Ahh, you're no fun. Oh well, I unfroze your little group because I sadly need your help."

"And what kind of help can we offer you, Mr. Joker?" the Brain asked.

"I need your help in destroying the flying rodent, Batman and his little sidekick's group, the Teen Titans. I believe you two have met?" the Joker grinned darkly.

XXXX

Robin was in his evidence room looking over cases that were so far left unsolved. After Starfire had asked him to leave, he decided to throw himself into his work. He used to spend his time in this room looking over clues to find Slade, but it had been a year since Slade had done anything, and the closest thing he had to a clue was someone named Deathstroke being somewhere in Africa. He had heard that the man had a similar build to Slade, but the man only had white hair and a beard, no mask. He didn't think that was much of a lead, and he wasn't going to uproot his team, just to chase after some probable bogus lead. Instead, he was looking at places that the Joker could have gone. After the Titans had freed Beast Boy from the Joker, the man had just up and left without a trace. He knew that he shouldn't have been surprised, the man could always disappear without a trace, but even this seemed unusual. Oh well, maybe he should investigate that report about a stolen Lexcorp jet. He never liked Lex, but the man had yet to be convicted of a crime, so it was still his duty to try and protect him whenever he could. As he was starting to look into the case, he heard the door behind him open. As he turned around he saw his mentor, standing as imposing as ever.

"Don't you ever knock?" Robin asked.

"No and you already know that," Batman replied coolly.

"Yeah, I guess Jim gave up on that a long time ago," Robin grinned.

"Yes he did," Batman said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Bruce? I would have figured you would want to get back to Gotham as soon as possible,"

"Gotham can wait. I came here to talk to you, I heard you and Beast Boy," Batman replied. Despite all actions, he did care about his ward and was heartbroken when Dick had decided to leave Gotham.

"Great," Robin said. "You going to tell me how wrong I was with Beast Boy and give me another lecture? Well save it Bruce, I don't need one ok." Despite all of the trials that they went through, he and Bruce always seemed to be able to get under each other's skin.

"Actually, I wasn't going to do that, Dick. I was actually going to see how you were holding up." This surprised Robin. Bruce normally wouldn't hesitate to let him know what he did and how wrong it was. However, he should have known that despite all of Bruce's coldness, he did have a caring heart. He wouldn't be the Dark Knight if he didn't care.

"Yeah, I'm holding up ok I guess. Beast Boy was right, I should have trusted him, despite how he was acting that week. I just let my anger and worry over Raven cloud my judgment. I should have listened, and at least wait until Raven woke up." Robin said glumly. He knew he was wrong, it was hard to admit it, especially in front of Bruce.

"Yes you were Dick, but since you admitted your mistake, you can go fix it," Batman replied.

"Thanks Bruce. Too bad we haven't had these kinds of talks in a while, huh?" Robin grinned.

"You're right. It is a shame," Batman grinned. For a while they just stood there looking at each other. Neither really knowing what to say. It didn't help that neither man was really comfterable in expressing his feelings towards anything. After a while the silence just got too awkward.

"Well," Robin coughed. "I better get back to work now. I have a case that might turn up something promising."  
"I got some leads I need to work on too," Batman said.

"Well, talk to you later, Bruce."

"You too Dick." Then Batman turned to leave the room. He paused at the door and turned to look at Robin one last time. "Oh and Dick. I'm proud of you." And with that he shut the door.

Robin froze looking at his work. In all the years that they worked together, Bruce had never said anything remotely close to that. The closest thing that he had ever said was along the lines of good job. He never said he was proud of him. He always thought that Bruce cared about him and he hoped that he was proud of him. He just never knew. Looking down at his work, he realized that he wasn't going to get anything done, not after that statement.

"Wonder what Star is up to?"

XXXXXXX

Starfire and Beast Boy were both looking at the photo album that she had made. They were looking at the pictures that were mainly about them. There were some of just her and Beast Boy, some of parts of the team, and a few of the whole team. However, it was mainly about her and Beast Boy. Beast Boy could tell that she had spent a lot of time on this book, and that it had taken a lot of effort for her to put this together. It was then that he realized just how important his friendship with her was to him. She wasn't just the friendly teammate that hung around with Robin all the time. She was someone who was very near and dear to her heart.

"Hey Star?" Beast Boy asked breaking Starfire's train of thought.

"Yes Beast Boy?" She asked looking up.

"I just want to say thanks for making this. I can tell you put some work into it, and just thank you." Beast Boy replied shyly.

"Oh you are welcome my friend. That means a lot to me to know that you appreciate my gift," she said wrapping her arms around him, nearly choking the air out of him.

"Star, can't breathe," Beast Boy gasped. Starfire squeaked and let go of him very quickly. She blushed embarrassingly, looking down at the ground. Beast Boy chuckled and gave her a side hug, letting her know that it was ok. They resumed looking at the pictures and talking about memories past. When they heard the doors swooshed open they both looked up to see Robin. Immadelty the tension in the room could be cut with a knife, as Beast Boy glared at Robin. He still hadn't forgiven him for what he did. Out of all the Titans he was most angry with Robin. Starfire might have hurt him more, but he knew that was unintentional, and she had tried to make it up to him. However, Robin's actions were almost inexcusable.

When Robin looked at Beast Boy, he nearly shuddered at the glare that the changeling was giving him. He wasn't sure what he could do to fix this problem that they had. He looked over to Starfire for help, but she didn't know what to do either. Robin was about to speak to Beast Boy, but the changeling got up to leave the room. However, just before he left the room the video screen came on and the voice on the other end halted him in his tracks.

"Beast Boy," the voice on the other end said.

"Mento?" Beast Boy asked with wide eyes.

"We need your help Beast Boy. The Brotherhood of Evil has been released and it looks like someone helped them out," Mento replied glumly.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Joker," Mento replied.

"Son of a bitch."

**XXX**

**Yes the Doom Patrol finally make their first appearnce. Now I have a little favor to ask for all of my reviewers. How do you think I should do the inital relationship between Raven, Beast Boy's girlfriend, and Rita, adoptive mother of Beast Boy. I want there to be a little tension between the two, but not overt hostility. I just think that it would take Rita, being Beast Boy's mother, a little time in not being the most important woman in Beast Boy's life. So to anyone who wants to offer a suggestion, it would be most appericative.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, this is a redo of the chapter that I posted yesterday. I am so sorry about that last post, that was embarssing. When I read it the first time, I thought that the Rita scenes were funny, but now I realize that they were just too over the top. Again I am sorry. Also to anyone who can guess who the the person at the end is, I'll give you a hint. His initals are ML. Also one more thing, I am trying to recreate more of the comic relationship that Beast Boy had with the Doom Patrol. Just for those of you who don't know, the Doom Patrol, the orginal one, died in the comics, later to be revivied in Infinite Crisis, and the only known suriviors were Mento and Beast Boy. Robotman later was found alive, but I won't get into that. So in this story, I really want to make Beast Boy close to them, except for Mento(that comes later), so they will seem closer than they did in the cartoon. Gar and Rita were very close in the comics, he became an actor because of Rita. All characters are property of DC and please read and review, and I am so sorry about that last post, that was just embarssing.**

"Son of a bitch," Beast Boy said after learning that the Joker was the one that released the Brotherhood of Evil. The guy just did not learn when to quit. However, he heard a sound that he had not heard in a while, one that made his skin crawl, and almost made him wish to be fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Garfield Mark Logan, did I just hear you swear?" And that sound was Rita, his adoptive mother, scolding him for doing something wrong. Turning to see his mother on the video screen, Beast Boy squeaked and shifted into a cat and began to dart out of the room, however before he got out he heard that dreaded sound again. "Young man, don't you dare leave that room while your mother is talking to you. If you don't stop I will come to Jump City, and I guarantee you will not be happy when that happens."  
Beast Boy hung his head. He knew that she would, she was determined enough to do something like that, it was probably where he picked up his own determination. He transformed back into his human form and turned around to look at his mother with a sheepish grin and a hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhh, hi mom," said a very nervous looking Beast Boy. He did not like the smug look that was on Robin's face.

"That's better. So how have you been, honey? Are you eating all of your vegetables, washing behind your ears, brushing your teeth after every meal, that room is better than it was when you were with the Patrol isn't it?" Rita said with all of the concern only a mother, adoptive or not, could have.

"Well, I don't know about those last ones, but he sure as hell only eats the first ones," a voice behind Beast Boy said. When a blushing Beast Boy turned to look, he saw the rest people in the tower, including Batman.

"Victor Stone, did I just hear you swear as well?" a scowling Rita asked, turning her eyes to her son's best friend. Victor hadn't been scared much in his life, but that look sure could do that.

"No ma'am," Cyborg said. He was going to have a long talk with the walking garden salad about telling her about his real name. Only the Titans were supposed to know each other's real name, except for the girls. One was royalty on an alien planet and the other didn't have use a code name, just her birth name. He should have known that kiwi head couldn't keep a secret.

"Ahem," a voice breaking him out of his train of thought. When he looked up he saw a very amused, but very impatient Mento. Mento was never the one to let anything distract him from business.

"Now then," Mento began. "As I just said, the Brotherhood of Evil has been released from their prison, and I just said it was the Joker who released him. Now I won't get into the details here, but it looks like that they released the rest of the criminals that you all imprisoned, but they aren't with the Joker and the Brotherhood, they just left. Meet me at the Dayton Mansion in New York, you know how to get there I assume Beast Boy?"

"How could I forget?" Beast Boy said coolly.

"Good, I will be expecting you," Mento replied.

"It was good seeing you Garfield. Everything is ok right?" Rita asked.

"Oh it's great mom. Oh you remembered Raven right? Hang on," Beast Boy said as he went back to get his girlfriend. He thought it would be appropriate to introduce her to his mother.

"Mom this is Raven. Raven this is Mom. I know that you two have already met, but guess what Mom? We're dating now," Beast Boy said enthustically. Raven was dawning on a huge blush as she stared at her boyfriend. Yes they were dating, but did he have to do it so unceremoniously or out in the open. Well, she sure as hell didn't fall for him because of his subtly that was for sure.

"Oh, well um, that's great dear. I'm happy for you two." Something in Rita's tone did not sit well with Raven. When they were fighting the Brotherhood together with the Doom Patrol, she didn't think that Rita really liked her, but she was used to people being a little off put by her when they first met her. It came with the territory of putting up a stone cold façade. Only Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were the first ones not to be put off by her stone cold façade. Now she was wondering if it had to do with her being Beast Boy's object of affection. She shook it off though, Rita was a kind soul and she would understand that Beast Boy had to grow up sometime.

"We'll see you when you get here Beast Boy," Mento said.

"Gotcha."

"Bye everyone, see you when you get here honey," Rita said to Beast Boy.

_She is a kind soul, _Raven thought, or hoped.

XXXXX

"I don't trust her," Rita muttered to herself after the transmission between Titans Tower and the Doom Patrol headquarters was ended.

"Why not?" Steve asked surprised. Normally his wife was one of the most trusting people that he had met. She trusted a huge man trapped in a Robot's body, a man whose only power was accentuated by his helmet, and whatever Larry was, so her not trusting Raven was a big surprise.

"I don't know, I'm sure that she's a good hero, but I just don't know what it's about. Oh I'm just being silly aren't I?" Rita chided herself. She should trust this new girl, she just didn't know why she didn't.

"Rita, you aren't being silly, you're being a good mother. It's natural not to be trusting of your son's girlfriend initially, you wouldn't be a good mother if you didn't, just don't let it get in the way of finding the Brotherhood," Steve comforted as he slipped his arms around Rita.

"You're right, I just don't like feeling this way. I'm just not sure why I didn't trust her, even when we first met the Titans," Rita pondered.

"I don't think many of us did Rita. She just kind of stood in the background and didn't talk much. She was kind of creepy if you ask me," Steve replied.

"I don't know. She did well her first time around with the Doom Patrol, so I guess she will do good this time. I just don't know how much I trust her about Garfield,"

Steve gave his wife a reassuring squeeze. "I understand honey, just for now let's not worry about that until we have to," And with those reassuring words he gave his wife a loving kiss.

XXXXX

As the T-Jet was heading towards Dayton Manor in New York State, alongside the Bat Plane, Raven was very lost in thought. She heard the tone in Rita's voice, and she was not happy about her and Garfield's newfound relationship. It was obvious, well at least obvious to her; Garfield thought that Rita was ready to adopt Raven as her own child after the conversation had ended. However, Raven knew by that tone of voice that Rita did not like her that much, or at least did not like the newfound relationship that she was starting with Rita's son.

Did she think that Raven wasn't good enough for Garfield? Did she think that Raven couldn't take care of Garfield? Raven knew that she was good enough for Garfield, she cared about him deeply. He was the first one that did everything to make her happy, except for her own mother. He did even more for her happiness then her own mother Arella did. To be fair though, Arella was forbidden by Azarth's law about showing Raven compassion. However, she didn't think that even if Robin told Beast Boy directly not to bother her, Garfield would stop pestering her. She had to smile at that thought. He was annoying grass stain that cared about her, but he was her annoying grass stain.

She thought to the second question. Did Rita not think that she couldn't take care of Garfield? Of course she could take care of him. She kept an incredible evil inside of herself and then stopped it whenever it broke free. She defeated one of the most powerful demons ever in existence and prevented the apocalypse. She knew that she could take care of Garfield.

While Raven was pondering this, her private comm link was beeping her. When she looked down she saw that Starfire was wanting to talk to her privaeltly. She sighed, Starfire always wanted to have girl talk. However, she thought that this was one of those times when girl talk might actually help.

"Yes Starfire?" a peeved Raven asked.

"I was wondering what was troubling you friend. Garfield asked me just a little while ago why you were so lost in thought and didn't seem to be in a good mood. He thought that it might be femine problems, and wanted me to ask you. So is it "Aunt Flow" as Cyborg says?"

"What?" Raven yelped. "No, no it's not that. Now though I am going to have to talk to Garfield about asking questions like that. However, no it's not anything like that. It's just Rita," replied a dejected Raven.

"What about Garfield's mother?" asked a concern Starfire.

"I get the sense that she doesn't like me that much."

"Why do you say that friend?"

Raven sighed. "It's just that even before Garfield introduced me to her as his girlfriend, I don't think that she liked me. However, after he told her about us, I sensed that her disapproval of me went sky high. I think that she knew that Garfield always liked me, but that she was in denial about it."

"Raven, I know how you feel. I was nervous about meeting Batman, but I am confident that since Batman tries to do good things that he has a good heart. Also that if he is truly a good person, that he will grow to like me. I feel that since this Rita is a good person and has a very kind soul, that she also tries to do good things. Since she is a good person she will see that you are a good person, and will soon come to expect you. Garfield may not always be the brightest person, but I think that he was smart when he chose you to be his girlfriend," a smiling Starfire said.

Raven blushed. "Thank you Kori,"

"You're welcome."  
XXXXXXX  
As the T-Jet and Bat Plane began their decent the Doom Patrol waited outside. Rita was also standing there with a nervous expression on her face. She was happy to see her son, but she wasn't too thrilled about meeting Raven.

"I don't know Steve. I don't think I'm really ready for this. I mean we never really even did the meet the parents thing. I just don't know how to act in these kinds of situations," Rita said.

"Rita, you'll be fine. I understand you're nervous, but it's natural to be like this. Just be sure you aren't too hostile. You do have a tendency to be protective of things that could be threating to Garfield," Steve replied.

"You're right," Rita said. She started to talk in a whisper to herself. "Ok breathe girl. You'll be fine. You're just meeting your son's girlfriend, nothing to worry about. When you were a teenager you brought home boys to daddy, and you didn't like it when he was mean to them, so try to be nice to her. Even though she seems caniving, no stop that. Just be nice Rita."  
"You ok honey?" Steve asked

"I will be."

"They're coming down now," Larry, Negative Man, said to Steve.

"Thanks Larry," Steve replied.

As the two planes began their touchdown, Steve noticed that Rita was getting excited. He had to chuckle at that. They may not talk as much as they used to, but he knew that Rita and Garfield loved each other very much and were always happy to see each other. As soon as the planes landed, Beast Boy's pod opened and he raced out of the T-Jet in pedigree falcon form, the fastest animal on the planet to reach his mother. As soon as he got close to her he transformed into human mode and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Steve had to chuckle at this scene, it was actually very sweet.

"Hey mom!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Hello honey. Ohh it's good to see you," Rita replied just as entustically, without the yelling though.

"I think you remember everyone. This is Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven," Beast Boy said going down the line. "And this is Batman, he's going to help us." Beast Boy said introducing Batman.

"Hello Mrs. Dayton," Batman said politely.

"Hello to you too, Batman," Rita replied.

As Rita was going down the line, Raven was a little nervous about greeting her.

"Hello Raven," Rita said politely, though to Raven it did seem a little forced.

"Hello Mrs. Dayton," Raven replied.

"Please call me Rita."

"Sorry, hello Rita," Raven corrected. She hoped that she was making a good impression on Rita. She knew how important she was to Garfield.

"All right everyone let's go inside. I think there are refreshments for everyone." As the Titans, Batman, and the Doom Patrol entered Dayton Manor, Beast Boy heard a sound that he almost dreaded more than Rita scolding him.

"Steve, you're out of beer!"

"Oh dear God."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we go again. I know it's a little short right now, but I wanted to post something to help keep the story going. I know somethings aren't in cartoon coninuity, like with Warp, but they are in comic coniniuity. I put in Matt for sevral reasons. One he is a great character and one that I really like a lot. He is basically your typical slacker, who happens to hang around superheros all the time. Two, he is not going to be super important to the story, but he will play a role. Please let me know how I did on him for those of you who know who Matt is. Also, the Chief will play an important role in this to those of you who know who he is. Please read and review, and I am so sorry again for the last chapter I orginally posted, that was just embarssing.**

"Matt's here?" Beast Boy asked.

"He just kind of showed up out of the blue wanting to visit. What were we supposed to do, just turn him away?" Rita responded.

"No I guess not, but does he know that we're probably not going to be here?"

"Yeah he knows, but he's still sticking around. Don't ask me why." As Rita and Beast Boy were discussing this, the man Matt, came out of the house and spotted everyone, including Beast Boy.

"Gar! Man is it good to see you, how have you been?" Matt asked coming over and giving Beast Boy a big hug.

"Uh... hey Matt, how have you been man?" Beast Boy asked looking at the others for help. He really didn't like Cyborg's amused look.

"Man, you know I've been good, just chillin, poppin a few brewskeys back, you know nothing much," Beast Boy looked at Matt, he did look like he had been poppin a few back, maybe five or six too much back.

"Hey Matt, maybe you should slow down a little, you look like you're having a little too much fun there," Beast Boy cautioned. Yep, he really was starting to hate Cyborg's snickering look.

"Eh, maybe you're right," Matt agreed. When he spotted the other Titans, he got excited again. "Well, well who do we have here?" Matt asked.

"Uhh… well these are the Teen Titans and this is Matt Logan, my cousin. This is Robin." Beast Boy said pointing to Robin.

"Whoa, you mean like _the_ Robin? Dude you are like so awesome," Matt exclaimed, almost jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you Matt," Robin said while extending his hand to shake it. He was surprised when Matt just gave him a big hug instead. "Oomph,"

"Dude, do you have any idea how cool you really are? You were like Gar's idol while he was here. He would always be like 'Dude Robin is so cool this' and Robin is so cool that.' It was actually kind of creepy." When Robin looked over at Beast Boy, he saw a look that said it might have been true once, but things had certainly changed. Robin sighed internally; he was going to have to work really hard to regain Beast Boy's trust.

"This is Starfire," Beast Boy introduced. He didn't like the way Matt's eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Well hello mon ami," Matt said as he grabbed Starfire's hand to kiss it.

"She's taken dude," Beast Boy responded. He chuckled inwardly though; he did like Robin's face when Matt was flirting with Starfire.

"By who?" Matt asked.

"Me," Robin growled. Matt gave a very unmasculine squeak and hid behind Robin. He really didn't like how Cliff, Robotman, was laughing behind the Doom Patrol. He had noticed that Cliff would laugh pretty hard whenever he got into trouble.

"Ahem," Beast Boy cleared his throat and shot Matt a very amused look. Matt cleared his throat and tried to appear nonchalant when he reappeared from behind Beast Boy. They moved over to Cyborg.

"This is my best buddy Cyborg," Beast Boy introduced.

"Dude, Cliff you never told me you had a kid," Matt said.

"Uhhh… I never did have a kid," Robotman said.

"But dude, he looks like a more hyped up version of you, you had to have a kid," Matt protested.

"I'm not his kid, Matt," Cyborg chuckled. Oh he was so going to rib on Beast Boy for this one. This was grade A teasing material for ages. You couldn't ask for anything better than this.

"You're not?" Matt asked perplexed.

"No, I'm just a more modern version of Cliff. Just him but 2.0," Cyborg responded.

"Oh, all right." Matt was really hoping to be able to rib on Cliff later for getting lucky.

"And finally, the last Titan is Raven-" Beast Boy started.

"Well hello-" Matt started to grab for her hand, but Beast Boy interrupted.

"My girlfriend." Matt squeaked and hid behind Cyborg this time. Yep, he was really hating Cliff's laugh right about now.

Beast Boy had to chuckle at this though, and Raven was looking just as amused as he was. He knew that his cousin wasn't a bad guy. Hell, if it weren't for him turning green he might have turned out a lot like him. He was his cousin though, and he did love him a lot. He just really wished that he wasn't here right now.

"It's all right Matt. Come on out. I gotta introduce you to one last person dude," Beast Boy coaxed.

"Who? I thought that there were only five Titans and I already know you dude," Matt asked.

"Yeah but don't you want to meet Batman dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"BATMAN?" Beast didn't know the human eye could go that wide. The poor kid looked like a small child who was going to meet Mickey and be able to ride every ride at Disneyworld ten times.

Bruce chuckled inwardly at this. It had been a while since he really felt this relaxed and amused. This Matt character, though a complete idiot at times, could really make someone feel relaxed, and not even know he was doing it.

"Hello Matt," Batman greeted extending his hand and trying to keep his Batman voice. However, Robin noticed that it seemed to contain a hint of mirth in it. So the Dark Knight could be amused after all.

"Dude, it is like so cool to meet you man. Robin may have been Gar's idol, but you were like so totally mine. I read like every article there ever was on you man. Could you teach me how you did that thing against Two-Face? That was like totally awesome," Matt exclaimed.

"All right," Mento interrupted, he really didn't want to open any can of worms here and have Matt starting spouting questions at a mile per minute. "I think it's time to get to work. The Brotherhood and Joker aren't going to turn themselves in."

Rita sighed internally. She really did love her husband and he was a good man, but the guy really didn't give children a chance. She really needed to talk to him about that. She still had some left over anger about the whole situation with Beast Boy. She put a lot of the blame for that on him. Though in fairness, he would beat himself up a lot more over that than she ever could.

As the Titans and Batman started to head into Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm to hold him back. When Beast Boy looked back he saw Raven with a questioning look on her face.

"You say that he's your cousin right?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah he's my dad's brother's son," Beast Boy explained. He really didn't understand where this was going.

"So, he's your cousin by blood then," she stated more than asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said still not sure where this was going.

"We are never going to have children," Raven said as she started to head towards the house.

"Wait why?" Beast Boy yelled trying to catch up to her.

"Because I refuse to allow any more of that genetic material to fill into the human gene pool," Raven said smirking the whole way to the house. She loved teasing him this way.

As Beast Boy started to head towards the house he began to realize the full implications of what she just said. Did that mean she planned on them having…

Beast Boy's nose started to bleed just then.

XXXXXXXXXX  
In the computer room of Dayton Manor Batman and Mento were looking over the facts that they had. According to their information, the Joker broke into the former hideout, gassed all of the guards, Batman really hated what that gas did to the victims, and unfroze every criminal that the Titans had worked so hard to freeze. Mento and Batman just had to shake their heads while they looked at the information in front of them. They both knew that the Joker and Brotherhood were evil, but this just seem to go a little over the top. It almost looked like Joker hunted down the other guards just to gas them, the ones that probably wouldn't have interfered. Batman knew that the Joker was sick, but that was definitely taking it over the top.

"Any ideas?" Batman asked.

"Nothing," Mento responded. "It just looks like the Joker and Brotherhood appear and then just vanish. They did a very good job of covering their tracks and in all honesty it looks like they just teleported, but Warp hasn't been a part of the Brotherhood in a long time. I don't know how they did it." Mento pondered. This was unusual, even for the Brotherhood.

"I don't understand it either. Joker does have a very good tendency of just vanishing though, even in Gotham. Looks like we'll be at this all night," Batman stated.

"Agreed," Mento responded. As they got back to work Batman looked over at Mento.

"Where's your Chief?" Batman asked.

"He's in California right now. Niles is a scientist after all and whenever there is a big convention, he rushes to it," Mento said.

"That's interesting," Batman said absent-mindly. He didn't really care where the Chief was, just as long as he knew where all the pieces were. "I just want to thank Dayton Industries for helping fund the Titans. So thanks Steve."  
"No problem Bruce."

XXXXXX

"Ooohh Brainy where are we headed now?" The Joker asked

"To California," The Brain responded.

"What's in California?" the Joker asked.

"I need to see a certain Chief," The Brain explained.

When the Joker realized what the Brain was talking about he got very giddy.

"Oh Brainy, I think we need to stop by Jump for just a second," The Joker said.

"Why? The Titans are not there. It is a waste of time," the Brain asked.

"Oh it's not the Titans I want to see. It's someone else. AHAHAHAHAHA," The Joker cackled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's another chapter of the Brotherhood of Joker. First off, Brain/Mallah is cannon in the comics. It's probably the most disturbing romance in all of the DC universe, if not in all of comics, but it is cannon. Two, two stoires inspired two parts of this story. Dr.evil99's Paragon of Animals and Karysiun's Crono's game. Read those two stories and you'll see what I am talking about. Niles Standish is also cannon, he's the chief of the Doom Patrol, and in a way is the Xavier of the Doom Patrol, just without the telepathy. Please read and review this story. Reviews do help me stay motivated to keep going with this story, espcecially with work and school going on. Thank you all for keeping me inspired to write this story, it's very helpful and I am having a lot of fun writing it.**

As the Brotherhood's jet was leaving Jump City, the Brotherhood of Evil just looked on in shock at the Joker. Mallah was especially disgusted by the Joker's actions. He had done some horrible, and what could be considered evil, things in his life. However, even he would never sink so low as to do what Joker did. That was just despicable and wrong, even in a super villain's mind.

"What are you looking at Magalia?" Joker asked.

"You are the lowest of the low, Monsieur Joker. What you did was complelty pointless, wrong, and totally unnecessary," Mallah growled.

"Maybe, but the Titans will surely get a kick out of what just happened. Think about it Kong, you don't think what I did will make them wish they never messed with me?"

"You are despicable!" Mallah yelled as he was lunging for Joker. This man had no honor, no objective. He just destroyed for no reason at all.

"Mallah!" The Brain yelled, halting Mallah's future assault on the Joker. The Brotherhood's resident technician looked at the Clown Prince of Crime with complete disgust on his face. He wouldn't be worth the time.

"Sorry Master," Mallah whispered as he came over to sit next to his master.

"It's understandable Mallah. What he did was truly unnecessary, but we have little time. We have to go see Niles, it is imperative that we are not late," The Brain said, with compassion.

"Uh cupcake?" Joker asked in a whisper.

"Yes pudding?" Harley asked with excitement. He hadn't called her cupcake in what seemed like forever. She knew that he loved her in there somewhere; she just had to be patient with him.

"Is it me or is there something going on with the failed science experiment and King Kong there?" Joker asked with bewilderment.

"I don't know, but it's pretty disturbing Mr. J," Harley replied, with a look of utter repulsion on her face.

"You're right. I don't know whether to think it's sweet or throw up all over the place. Let's just hope that they keep it to themselves." The Joker whispered.

"We're approaching California Brain," General Immortus said over the intercom.

"Thank you General. Well Mr. Niles, we'll meet soon again," The Brain said with glee.

XXXX

_The water was far too choppy and jumpy for young Garfield's liking. He realized that maybe staying behind and playing with King Tawbia's son was probably a much better idea. However, he couldn't resist the fact that he got a chance to spend time with his parents, watching them work. He also got a chance to see all of the cool animals, in the wild. He saw animals everyday, but that was in his parents' research facility. That wasn't the same as seeing a monkey swing through the trees or a giraffe get those last bits of leaves from the top of the branch. Seeing animals in the wild was just so much more exciting than seeing some animals trapped in a cage, waiting to be tested._

_It also helped that now he could communicate with those animals, and be able to relate to them. He was now a lean mean green machine, his mother thought that was cute, for a couple of years now. At first, the villagers looked at him oddly, but after a while they got used to it. He was now just that kid who happened to be green, not that green kid._

_Another wave hit, yep he was definitely wishing now that he had stayed in the village now. He was going to have to remember the next time his parents invite him on a boat trip to study chimpanzees on that island over there, to defiantly pass that oppturinty up._

_Another wave hit again, but this one seemed more forceful. Garfield could tell that something was defiantly wrong with this whole situation. The boat seemed to be slowing down at an unnatural pace. When he went downstairs to check out what was wrong, his eyes widened._

"_Mommy! Daddy! There's a bunch of water coming into the boat," Garfield yelled. His mother came down to see what he was talking about, and her eyes widened too._

"_Mark, Garfield's right. The boat's leaking," Marie said evenly, though there was a hint of desperation in her voice. _

"_I can feel it Marie," Mark said calmly. "She's just not responding to my command." Mark was struggling with the controls, trying to steer the boat to land, but the damn thing just would not cooperate with him. Young Garfield could also tell that the current seemed to be getting faster and faster. Garfield looked ahead, and noticed that they seemed to be running out of water._

"_Mommy, where's the rest of the water?" Garfield asked._

"_What hone-" Marie stopped. She turned to look at her husband and he noticed it too._

"_Garfield baby, I need you to turn into a bird and head back to the village. Tell King Tawbia what happened here. He'll make sure to take care of everything," his mother said with utter gentleness, but with a hint of pleading._

"_What about you mommy? I don't want to leave you," Beast Boy said._

"_Don't worry about us sweetie, we'll be ok. Just go to Tawbia, ok?" His mother said, almost urging him to go now._

_Garfield nodded and turned into a bird and began to head to the village. When he turned his head to look at his parents, he wished that he hadn't. He saw them head over the edge of the waterfall, and in his bird form gave a horrendous cry._

"_Mommy! Daddy!_" Beast Boy yelled in Swahili. He had screamed so loud that Raven had immediately appeared in his room at Dayton Manor.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" Raven asked immideatly wrapping her arms around Beast Boy.

"I should have saved the Rae. I should have done something. If I had, they would still be here with me," Beast Boy cried into Raven's shoulder.

"Who Garfield? Who are you talking about?" Raven asked looking into his eyes.

"My parents, Rae. They saved my life and how do I repay them? I let them drown. I let them fall over that damn waterfall," Beast Boy sobbed.

"Garfield," Raven sighed sadly. "We have been over this before. There was nothing that you could have done to save them."

"But-" Beast Boy started.

"No buts. You were what maybe eight at the oldest. You were just a child. Yes, you could turn into animals, but you couldn't do anything bigger than a small bird. There was no way you could have saved them," Raven said the last part compassionately.

"They saved me though Raven. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here either. I should have found some way," Beast Boy said self-deprecatingly.

"Garfield, look at me," Raven said sternly. "I understand that you feel guilty about it, but there was nothing you could have done. Could I have done anything to stop Trigon from killing my mother?"

"No but-"

"What did I say about buts?" Raven interrupted. "I was our age now, and I couldn't save her. Now you were a child when that happened, how could you have really done anything? You couldn't have. What you can do though is what you are doing now. Honoring their memory by helping out people on a day to day basis. Trust me Garfield, you're parents would defiantly be very proud of you."

"Thanks Rae." Beast Boy said wiping the tears from his eyes. "That really means a lot to me and I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome Garfield," Raven said smiling slightly. For a while they just stared at each other fondly. Beast Boy leaned in and gave Raven an appreciative kiss, to which she gladly accepted. It started out as a chaste kiss, but soon grew passionate. Beast Boy pried Raven's lips open with his tongue, which she gladly accepted and their tongues began to dance for dominance. Beast Boy began to recline Raven back on the bed and continued their passionate kiss. Beast Boy began to kiss down Raven's neck, nibbling on the base of her neck. Warning signals were going off in Raven's head, she had to stop this soon, before his animalistic side kicked in. She could feel the rush of lust emanating from him, and though flattering that she had this effect on him, she knew that she had to stop him soon. When his hand reached her breast, she knew that she had to stop it now.

"Garfield," Raven whispered, but he hadn't stopped yet. "Garfield please stop." That statement woke Beast Boy up and he nearly jumped off Raven.

"Oh shit Rae," Beast Boy stammered. "I didn't mean to, oh man."

"Garfield it's ok," Raven said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked amazed.

"It's all right Garfield," Raven repeated. "I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it, but I'm not ready for something like that, at least not yet. Sex is something that is very touchy for me. I'm not going to explain right now, but please be patient with me, at least for a little while."

"Of course Rae. Hey, I'll take as long as you need," Beast Boy said.

"Thank you Garfield. That means a lot to me," Raven said shyly.

"No problem," Beast Boy said. After an awkward pause Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Well, I need to go use the restroom right quick."

"Yes, I need to be someplace as well," Raven said clearing her throat and teleported out of his room.

As Beast Boy stepped out of his room Matt was coming from the other direction.

"Hey Matt," Beast Boy greeted. Matt stopped, surprised to see Beast Boy for a second. He looked him up and down, and laughed, especially when he noticed that he was heading for the bathroom.

"Hahaha. Oh man, I guess it's a good thing for you that the hot water heater is broken on this level, considering where you're headed," Matt laughed.

Matt Logan didn't know Beast Boy could punch that hard in human form.

XXXX

Raven reappeared in the hallway outside of the kitchen and took a deep breath. She knew that Beast Boy found her attractive in several ways, including physically. However, she didn't know that he found her that attractive, it almost scared her how lustful he could feel for her. It wasn't only his passion for her that scared her however. Sex in general was a very hard topic for her. Being the product of rape, and being reminded of it constantly, could have that impact on a person, double for someone who wasn't very comfterable in showing emotions, especially in a physical nature. However, she resolved that she would past that fear, not only for Garfield but for herself as well. With that in mind she stepped into the kitchen.

"You really care about him don't you?" a voice startled her. She turned and saw Rita.

"Mrs. Dayton," Raven gasped. "You startled me,"

"Sorry hon. I didn't mean to," Rita apologized. "You didn't answer my question though, you care a lot about him don't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dayton. I do care a lot about your son," Raven answered. She hoped that they could get past some of the hostility that seemed to be between them.

"Call me Rita, dear," Rita said. "I can tell. No one who could get through to Garfield like you just did, especially when it comes to Mark and Marie, could do that unless they really cared about him."

"You saw that?" Raven asked. She was really hoping that Rita didn't see all of what happened.

"I heard him yell in Swahili, so I knew what was going on. I rushed to his room, but when I saw that you were already there, and doing a good job of taking care of him, I knew you cared."

"He does that occasionally in the Tower. Normally it's either Cyborg or I who takes care of him. Starfire occasionally does it, even Robin has done it once or twice,"

"I could tell that you had done that before," Rita chuckled. "I used to be the one who did that when he was here. It was especially bad when he first started out here and had the nightmares on a consistent basis. Yet, he slowly got through it somehow."

"Yeah he doesn't do it as much as he used to either. I don't know maybe being back here brought on bad memories or something like that," Raven shrugged. Not a very Raven move but she was too tired to care.

"Yeah, being here didn't always have the best memories for him. Did you know that he actually ran away? After the first time with the Brotherhood's black hole machine, he and Mento got into a nasty argument about how to be a team. He went off to his room and we thought he had gone to sleep. However, when he didn't come down to breakfast the next day, we knew something was wrong. We found a note saying that he had left. It wasn't until two weeks after the Titans formed that we found out where he was. We tried to get him to come back, but he said that he was all right, and that he was happy. Believe me, after all that was over Mento and I fought all the time. We nearly got divorced, but somehow we worked through it. Mento has been beating himself up over that for years now. He's better though,"

"So Beast Boy just left huh?" Raven asked.

"What did you think happened?" Rita pondered.

"I don't know, but it does make a lot more sense now. I knew the first time I met you that I had seen you somewhere before. Then I remembered that you were the lady that Beast Boy seemed to watch old movies of."

"He actually watched my old movies?" Rita asked getting a tad choked up.

"Yeah, sometimes when it was really late and he couldn't sleep he would watch one of your movies," Raven explained.

"That's really touching Raven thank you," Rita said. "I know that we didn't get off on the right foot, but you have to understand, it's really hard for a mother to be replaced as the most important woman in her son's life, and it seems that you have done that,"

"Rita, trust me, I'm not replacing you. Garfield still cares a lot about you, he wouldn't have watched those old movies all the time if he didn't. I'm not 100 sure why he just up and left, but he still loves you very much. You raised him, you think he would just up and forget that. Trust me, you are still the most important woman in his life, I can only hope to tie you one day, not replace you."

"Honey, you have no idea how much that means to me," Rita said fighting back the tears. "You want some herbal tea?"

"**That** would be nice," Raven said smiling softly.

XXXXX

"Thanks for everything Greg. I'll see you tomorrow," Niles Standish said as he entered his hotel room. When he turned on the lights he knew that something wrong, that something being the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Hello Niles, or should I say Chief? It surely has been a long time hasn't it? Too long for my tastes," The Brain said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to come with us. Joker if you please."

"Oooohhh Brainy, I thought you would never ask," The Joker said giddily as he sprayed Niles with his knockout gas from his flower.

"Take him, we have work still to do," The Brain commanded.

"Oooh this is going to be fun. AHAHAHAHA," the Joker cackled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter of Brotherhood of Joker. I put this in before we got into more of the action, which will start to pick up next chapter. I wanted to make something a little more light and funny, before I get started on the action and adventure of the story. I should warn people though, Joker is going to become pretty sadistic and cruel, a lot like how he is in the comics. The Brotherhood are also probably going to be more evil than how they are in the animated series. Please read and review, they really help me out a lot.**

Beast Boy woke up the next morning, feeling a little groggy. After last night's ordeal with Raven, he just felt drained. Reliving his parents' death always took something out of him. At least with the Titans, and even with the Doom Patrol, he had someone there to help him deal with it. Whenever he was living with Galtry, the man seemed to take pleasure out of his torment. He never understood why the courts would appoint such a heartless bastard as his guardian. Even Robin had more compassion about his parents' death then that asshole.

Robin. He had helped him during several of his ordeals, but to Beast Boy, he didn't have any respect for him. He just saw him as that annoying jokester that would crack jokes during a mission. He didn't see him as a someone who knew when a situation was serious, didn't think that he had two brain cells to rub together, didn't think that he had any true value on the team. He knew that Robin was a good person, that he always tried to do the right thing, but that didn't excuse him for what he did to Beast Boy. His continued shows that he didn't trust Beast Boy, that he truly didn't respect him, were just too much for Beast Boy to forgive him easily. Even Raven in their early years showed more respect than he did.

Raven. God she was the best thing that happened to him. He realized that she would always listen to him, even when she found him annoying. She was also always there to comfort him about his parents' death, just like last night. However, it never got as hot and heavy as it did last night. Beast Boy knew that he had to keep himself under control and not get himself into situations like last night. Not only did he have just the natural sexual urges of any seventeen year old male, which that alone made him hornier than a brass band in a buffalo charge, but he also had the animal instincts in him. Those animal instincts plus his age made it to where if he past a certain point, there was no going back. If he and Raven got to that point he could, no he wasn't going to even go there. He just had to make sure that he didn't get there. He knew that he would have to talk with Raven about that, and soon. Especially after last night. Even though he had punched Matt for the comment, he was glad that the hot water heater was broken on that floor. He had never been gladder for a cold shower in his life.

As he left his room and started to walk towards the Dayton Manor kitchen, at least the one that didn't feel like it was a half-mile away, he ran into Raven coming out of her room. He decided that now was partly as good a time as any to talk about what he had been thinking about, while they were still alone.

"Uh, hey Rae," Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Garfield," Raven replied, with a hint of concern, despite her grogginess. Her empathy could feel the nervousness coming off of him. It had been a while since he was this nervous around her. She could also sense embarrassment, so she knew that this conversation was going to be awkward.

"Uh, about last night, look I'm sorry that I got so out of hand. I should have never let it get that far," Beast Boy said.

"It's ok Garfield," Raven replied gently.

"No it's not Rae," Beast Boy interjected, a little too hotly for Raven's taste, but she let it slide. "I don't think you truly understand how easily any lust I have can take over. I have animal instincts in me Rae. They can just take over and I don't know if I could stop myself if I reach a certain point. Raven you have to understand, the last thing I ever would want to do, the absolute last thing, would be to hurt you." He said the last part with a shudder that went to the core of his spine. If he were to ever get that far, he didn't know if he could ever live with himself.

"Garfield," Raven said sternly. "Do you truly think of me as an idiot?"

"No," Beast Boy said surprised, not expecting her to be this stern.

"Then don't talk to me like one. I know about your animal instincts. That is why I stopped what happened last night from going too far. I could feel the lust radiating off of you like a beacon. I knew that it had to be stopped before it got too far. I know how you felt Garfield, and though it wasn't as strong as what you were feeling, I too felt strongly about what was going on last night. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I think I do Raven. Thanks," Beast Boy replied.

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For being so understanding. Not many girls would be so cool about it."

"Well, to be fair, most girls don't have empathy as one of their main powers," Raven smirked. As the two approached the kitchen doors she looked over at Beast Boy. He had matured so much since they had started as Titans. He would never have been able to have such as serious a conversation then he just did if he was still fifteen. He would be cracking jokes left and right and the whole thing would have been ruined. He still had that same mischief in him that he always did, all boys had some mischief in them, but he knew how to control it better. However, just because she was a girl didn't mean that she couldn't be a little mischievous as well. She decided to tease him just a little.

"Garfield?" She asked.

"Yeah Rae?" He responded.

"When the time does come, you had better not repress those animal instincts," she said as she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

For the second time in two days, Beast Boy's nose started to bleed.

XXXXX

Batman stood at the window, staring out at all of Dayton Manor. Steve had done well for himself. Dayton Manor was actually bigger than Wayne Manor in total acreage. However to be fair, Gotham Land was more expensive than Upstate New York land. Also, Wayne Manor was built by his great-great grandfather. Steve had built Dayton Manor. It was a shame to have to leave it so soon to go fight Joker and the Brotherhood.

It just didn't make sense to Batman. Joker never liked to work with other people. The only reason that he really kept Harley around was because she had an undying devotion to him. He had a feeling that Joker cared for the former psychiatrist, but he knew that Joker wouldn't let something as trivial as feelings get in the way of being the most respected criminal ever. He was actually worse than Batman about pushing the ones that he cared about away. That's what happened between him and Robin. The only one that he never pushed away completely was Alfred, but Alfred was practically his father.

As Batman continued to ponder away, he noticed something going on at his plane. When he looked a little closer, he noticed that it was Matt, Beast Boy's cousin. Batman, on instinct had put on his security system, the non-lethal one thank God now. He didn't think that anyone would be dumb enough to try and get in it. When he heard the doors open behind him, he turned and saw that it was Beast Boy and Raven.

"Beast Boy?" Batman asked.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy responded.

"Why is your cousin trying to break into my plane?"

"WHAT!?" Beast Boy yelled as he rushed over to the window. Batman was right. There was his cousin standing on the cockpit of the plane looking around, trying to get into it.

"Dammit Matt," Beast Boy grumbled as he opened the door and turned into a raven and flew down. As he landed on the cockpit he transformed back into his human self.

"Matt what the hell are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get into the Bat Plane," Matt responded as if he were telling him the time of day.

"Why are you trying to get into the Bat Plane Matt?" Beast Boy asked massaging the bridge of his nose. God he hoped he was never this irritating to Raven.

"I'm trying to find the Bat Tap," Matt responded as if it were common knowledge.

"The what?" He knew that his cousin wasn't the most intelligent man in the world, but he wasn't expecting that.

"The Bat Tap," Matt said exasperated.

"Ok, assuming there is one, why are you trying to find a tap?" Beast Boy said.

"Dude, Steve has like a hundred kegs down below in his basement. I felt like I had walked into paradise. However, I couldn't find any taps, so I assumed that Batman must have one," Matt said excitedly.

"Why did you assume that Batman has a tap?" Beast Boy wondered. He began to think that Matt wasn't complelty right in the head.

"Dude are you serious? This man has everything, he has to have a Bat Tap," Matt began to wonder if his cousin was right in the head.

"Why would Batman have a Bat Tap?" Beast Boy was really getting tired of asking all the questions.

"Well, what if he finds a place with a bunch of kegs, how is he going to drink all of them?" Matt said, tired of just answering question after question.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy and Matt turned around to notice that Raven had brought down Batman, Rita, and Steve.

"Hey Batman," Matt greeted, as if he wasn't trying to break into the man's plane.

"Matthew, why are you breaking into Batman's plane?" Rita asked.

"Like I told Gar, I'm trying to find the Bat Tap," Matt was really getting tired of repeating himself.

"Matt, I know you found my kegs, which are reserved for parties when we have a large number of people over, but it's nine o'clock in the morning," Steve responded trying to control his patience.

"Not in Moscow," Matt replied cheekingly.

"Matt, there is no Bat Tap, so get off my plane now," Batman growled. When Matt heard that growl, even he knew not to go messing with Batman. Hopping off of the plane he looked at Batman neverously.

"Matthew, I believe you have something to say," Rita said sternly.

"Sorry Batman," Matt said unable to look Batman in the eye.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Batman said. Matt was a good kid, but he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Steve, Batman get up here now. We got a transmission from the Brotherhood and Joker," Negative Man said over the communicator.

"On our way," Steve said. "Raven can you get us up there now?" Raven nodded. She summoned her raven and transported them all to the communication room. When they arrived the other Titans and Doom Patrol were already there. They also saw the Brain and Joker on the communication screen.

"Oohh look, it's Kermit and Batsy," Joker cackled. "It's been way too long Batguano."

"What do you want Joker?" Batman growled.

"Oh it's not what I want, Batguano, it's what you all want," Joker grinned.

"Enough of this," the Brain interrupted. "Mento, as you know, Niles was recently in California, attending a science seminar, correct?"

"Yes," Mento responded, not liking where this was going.

"Well, now he is currently above the Atlantic with us on our accommodating jet. If you want to ever see him again, you will come to the transmitted coordinates. Otherwise, Joker might not be able to restrain himself," The Brain added. The communication ended and the coordinates were sent. When Beast Boy looked at them he paled significantly.

"Garfield, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I know where those coordinates are," he responded.

"Where Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Upper Lamumba," he said feeling sick to his stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry that this took so long, but with school, a job, and a new girlfriend I really haven't had time to write this and make it good. I do like how this has turned out and I hope that you all enjoy it. Some might say that what I put at the end is a little too evil for the Joker, but I don't think it is. In the last issue of Batman the Joker created a gas that would cause people to laugh so much that their intestnses would come up. So I don't think this is too far. Please read and review and I hope you all enjoy it. Remember, things will get darker before they get lighter.**

"Upper Lambua?" Starfire asked. "I am afraid I have never heard of this place."

"It's where I grew up Starfire, and where I got my powers," Beast Boy responded coolly. He had to act coolly; there were too many memories of that place, most of them bad.

"That is also where your parents-" Starfire stopped herself before she finished that sentence. Talking about Beast Boy's parents was almost as forbidden as talking about Raven's mother.

"Yeah, that's where it happened and they know that too," Beast Boy responded. "Why else would they go to a place like that?"

Everyone looked at Beast Boy with sympathy in their eyes. They knew that Beast Boy hadn't been back since he had come to the States. Even when they were fighting the Brotherhood all over the world, he never even went to Africa. They knew how hard it was on him, so Robin never made him go there, despite his more general knowledge of the area.

"Beast Boy," Mento started. "You know we have to-"

"I know," Beast Boy interrupted. "Joker and the Brotherhood are there, and we gotta stop them."

"You sure you'll be ok with this?" Mento asked.

"I'll be fine," Beast Boy said. Everyone wasn't sure though if he would be or not though.

"Beast Boy," Robin began, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you you're up to this? Maybe you should sit this one out."

"I said I'll be fine, Robin," Beast Boy snapped, shaking Robin's hand off his shoulder. Robin took a few steps back with his hands in the air in a surrender pose. He knew that Beast Boy wasn't too happy with him, but he didn't know the resentment was this deep. He knew that he was struggling with going back to his parents' resting place, he'd been there done that with the circus, but he knew there was also a huge amount of animosity in the green man's heart.

Rita watched the display with a raised eyebrow and concerned expression. When Garfield was on the Doom Patrol she saw the huge amount of respect and admiration that Beast Boy had for Robin. Robin was the most famous child superhero in the world. When someone thought of sidekick or teenage superhero, Robin was the first name to come to mind. She knew that Beast Boy always wanted to work with him, be him. He had his posters on his wall. Now she saw the resentment and anger between the two, and it was not a good thing.

"All right group," Mento started. He saw the tension between Robin and Beast Boy and decided that it wasn't a good thing to let it swell. "Let's move out. We can use the Doom Patrol's plane, since it can hold the most people and be comfterable. We can also begin to strategize and plan our next move. Move out." The Titans, Batman, and the Doom Patrol all moved to the hangar, while Beast Boy was looking at Robin coldly.

XXXX

The Doom Patrol's plane was flying over the Atlantic. The mood was quiet and tense, everyone knowing that the next few days would be some of the hardest that they had faced in a long while.

Batman had checked in with Alfred, letting him know that he was going to be gone for a few days. Alfred let him know that everything in Gotham was fine and that Huntress and Batgirl were taking care of things. The worst criminal that they had faced was Killer Croc. Bruce also checked in with Lucius Fox, something about a pretty brunette. Lucius seemed to understand.

Raven was sitting in the back of the jet, quietly meditating. Though her emotions didn't trigger sudden explosions any more, her powers were a lot more effective after she meditated, and she knew that this next adventure would be very tiresome. She also had to filter Garfield's emotions. She felt a sudden spike of anger and frustration when Robin suggested that Garfield sit this mission out. Robin's heart was in the right place, but he should have known that Garfield needed to do this. Joker was Garfield's enemy just as much as the Doom Patrol was his enemy now. He should also known that suggesting that Garfield stay behind was, to Garfield, like saying that he wasn't strong enough. After all that he had proven, Robin should have known.

"Raven?" a voice interrupted her meditation. When Raven cracked open an eye she saw Rita standing over her with a concerned and curious expression on her face. She was glad that they were getting along now, but she still sensed a small amount of posseviness that Rita still had. She didn't think that would ever completely go away.

"Yes Rita?" Raven responded.

"I was hoping that you could explain something to me," Rita said.

"Sure," Raven replied while scooting over to make room for Rita.

"I've noticed a strong sense of animosity between Garfield and Robin, and I was hoping that maybe you can shed some light on the situation."

"Oh," Raven sighed. She had a feeling that she would have to explain the situation, she just really hoped that Rita might accidentally overlook it. She should have known that a mother could never do that.

"It started a few years ago. A few chemicals spilled on Beast Boy after a fight. The chemicals altered his DNA and he became more animalistic, more primal. He was constantly angry and utterly rude. After a fight that he and I had, he went back to his room and let out all of his anger, during this time he transformed into what we call a Beast, it looks close to a werewolf. Well, after that another Beast like animal broke into the tower and they began to fight. I investigated, and got hurt. Garfield saved my life, but when the others found us, after he fled the tower, I was in his teeth and they thought that he had hurt me. After subduing him Robin believed that it was Garfield that had hurt me, and wouldn't believe him. Even after everything came into the light Robin never apologized. Ever since then Garfield has held resentment towards Robin."

After Raven was finished she let out a sigh. That event always had taken a toll on her, even remembering it. She had always suspected that Garfield might have affection for her, and that moment proved that he had truly cared for her. She didn't know then if it was romantic or not, but she did know that she had some special place in his heart.

"Wow," Rita breathed. "I knew that something bad happen between the two, but I didn't know it was that serious."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad and Garfield never believed that Robin ever respected him or trusted him after that."

"I can see that," Rita began. She had a smug grin after that and Raven began to worry what she might be thinking.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You know. He was very protective over you then. I think he thought you might be his mat-"  
"Rita, please do not finish that sentence," Raven blushed.

XXXX

The Doom Patrol jet landed in a small airstrip near a small village. When the group exited the plane they heard a loud wailing from the nearby village. When they raced to the village they saw all of the people crying, mourning, and tearing at their clothes. A villager walked by sobbing and weeping.

"What happened here?" Batman asked.

"We do not know. A villager said that he saw a white demon with green hair and white skin leaving the village last night, when we woke up it was just a terrible tragedy," the villager said. After that he broke down and couldn't be asked anymore.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think you just need to look, Beast Boy," Mento replied. When Beast Boy looked it nearly made him vomit. There were corpses lying on the ground everywhere with Joker's signature grin. That alone would make anyone want to vomit, however what nearly sealed the deal was when Beast Boy looked closer and saw what made everyone truly sad.

They were nothing but children.

**For those of you who forgot, Joker's gas would make someone laugh so much that they would end up with a smile permanelty on their face. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is another edition of my story. I really did enjoy writing this chapter and it's starting to get into more of the adventure part of the story. Please leave me all of the constructive criticsm that you can give. I want this story to improve tremondously. The instestnes part that I mention happened in the last Joker issue of Batman, so I didn't just make it up, it is comic cannon. I don't own Titans or any other characters, please read and review. Ten points to who can guess the last character I introduce.**

"Children!?" Beast Boy yelled. "He did this to children!?"

Everyone could understand Beast Boy's reaction to the scene that was in front of them. Mothers and fathers were all over the village, venting their sorrows with no care in the world to who saw them. The Titans, Doom Patrol, and Batman were thoroughly disgusted as well at the sight before them. Even Batman was surprised. He had seen the Joker do many terrible and horrible crimes, but killing children seemed almost beneath even him. He guessed that even the Joker would want to outdo himself.

"I can't believe he would do something this evil!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Garfield please calm yourself," Raven implored.

"Why should I Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"You are giving me a headache and yelling is not going to do anything. In fact it is making it worse, you are upsetting the indivduals of the village even more," Raven explained. Beast Boy looked around and could see the hurt, sadness, and anger on the villagers' faces. They bore him no grudge, but they did not like him raising a fuss the way he was.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said looking down. He felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know Garfield. I understand your anger, I feel the same way. However, we have to act calm. The Joker may have enjoyed doing this, but he did not do out of random, it was probably meant to distract and make us act irrational. So please, calm yourself."

"You're right," Beast Boy said turning around. "You're always right Rae."

"It's Raven," smirked Raven. Beast Boy laughed.

As Batman and Robin were observing the scene that was before them they were trying to take everything in.

"I don't think I can remember him being this evil. Batman?" Robin started.

"I don't think I can either. The closest thing I can remember is when he gassed some of his former employees and made it to where they laughed up their own intstenses. However, I don't think I have ever seen him just attack children, or hardly children ever. If he ever did it was a family thing. He would kidnap the whole family instead of just the children," Batman explained.

"Why do you think he did this? I have trouble wondering why the Brotherhood would even allow this. I think that even attacking children is below even them," Robin pondered.

"It's to get us to thinking with our own emotions. I assume that the Brain is allowing the Joker to run wild so that they can make us not act logically. We have to keep our emotions in check Robin. Otherwise we will walk right into their trap."

"I hate it when you're right Bruce."

XXXX

"You are a vile and repulsive human being Joker," Madam Rouge stated as they continued their journey.

"Can it Stretch Girlstrong," Harley interrupted. "Mister Jay is an artist and you just can't understand it."

"Thank you poo," Joker said. Hearing that made Harley's heart flutter. No matter how bad Joker seemed he was truly a great human being. These science rejects just couldn't understand the genius of her pudding. If people could just see how what he was doing was art then the world would be a much better place.

"You are pathetic," Rouge said. "You follow this amateur like a lapdog and never do anything on your own. You are a disgrace to all women everywhere."

"Who are you calling an amateur?" Harley yelled as he charged her.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to look at the Brain. "All of this bickering and arguing will not accomplish anything. We must stay focused if we are going to accomplish our objective. Now come we have little time."

"The brain in a jar is right," Joker said.

"Puddin?"

"We ain't going to get anything done if we keep fightin like this. Now come on you idiot, we've got stuff to do," Joker said as he walked off.

"Just be patient with him Harl, just be patient. He'll come around eventually," Harley said as she followed her "puddin".

XXXX

As the Brotherhood and Joker were heading towards their next destination Mallah turned to look at the Joker. He was still having trouble understanding why his master would dishonor themselves by allowing this insane creature, he could no longer be considered a man in Mallah's eyes, to work with them. This man did not know honor, all he knew was destruction. No matter what he thought of his master, he just could not allow this to go on without knowing what his master was thinking.

"Master? Mallah whispered.

"Yes Monsuier Mallah?"

"Why do you allow that monster to stay on with us? He has done nothing but disgrace himself and ourselves by being associated with us. The man has no honor, no goal, he just destroys," Mallah pleaded.

"Only because we are so close am I going to allow that to pass, Monsuier Mallah," the Brain replied.

"Forgive me Master."

"It is all right, for now, Mallah. The only reason I am allowing him to accompany us is because he can get under the skins of our enemies in ways that I would never allow myself to stoop. He is going to make our enemies think illogically and that will cause them to make mistakes. However, we cannot allow ourselves to be caught in the same trap. Unfortneuly Mallah, our enemies are to powerful even for us. We have to make them think with just their emotions. That was our mistake last time, we assumed that we could just overpower them. However, if your enemy is using emotions to just fight you, then you can trap them much easier."

"You are a very wise being master," Mallah said with revery.

"Thank you Mallah," the Brain responded.

"We will find a way to get you a body someday."

"Save that thought for another day, Mallah." The Joker heard the last part of their conversation.

"I still say something's up between those two."

XXXX

The Titans were still at the village trying to get all of the situation at hand under control. Starfire was trying to comfort the mothers in the village along with Rita. Batman and Robin were looking for clues that they could use and Cyborg and Mento tried to use any medical attention that they could give to anyone else who might have been hurt.

Beast Boy and Raven were standing around. Beast Boy was still trying to get over what he had just seen and Raven was trying her best to keep her boyfriend under control.

"This is just terrible Raven. I'm still having trouble getting a hold of this."

"I know Garfield, but we have to get to work. If we don't who knows what else he could still do."

"You're right Raven," Beast Boy said. As they were talking a villager passed by them. Beast Boy decided to try and do something useful.

"_Excuse me sir,"_ Beast Boy asked in Swahili. Raven had to remind herself that Garfield did grow up in Africa for a big part in his life. _"Do you know where the demon went that caused this?"_

"_Yes, he went in the direction the village to the north. The village named Lambabia."_ Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Raven, we have to go now," Beast Boy yelled.

"Why, what's going on Garfield?" Raven asked.

"I know where they are going next."

XXXX

As the Brotherhood came over the hill they saw the village below them.  
"Brainy why are we here?" Joker asked.

"Patience Joker, you will understand soon," the Brain explained. As he said this a man dressed in a chief's clothing approached.

"Hello strangers, my name is King Tawbia, how may we help you in your journey."


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry that's it's been a while since I've updated this, but I've been busy with work and inquiring about joining the army and everything. I really hope that this story is still fun for you all to read as it was for me to write. I would like to thank two people, The Lady Bonny is a great inspartion for this story and has helped me out with so much of it. I would also like to thank KTHunter. You're Matt Logan is so much better than mine and I thank you for your inspartaion. This story will continue to get darker. I hope you enjoy it though. All characters belong to DC.**

"Hello strangers, my name is King Tawbia. How may I help you?" said the chief of the village that the Brotherhood and Joker had just arrived at. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes and crown, not uncommon to the area that they were in.

"Hello King," the Brain said. "We are traveling through these parts on our way up north and we were coming by to ask if we can stay the night to recuperate and maybe ask for supplies while we continue."

"Of course you may. It would be rude of us not to allow visitors to stay with us. You are obviously very weary from your travels. Please come with me so that we can prepare a place for your stay tonight." Tawbia instructed.

"Thank you Monsieur," Mallah said as they followed him. "However, forgive me for asking but does not our strange appearance disturb you?"

"Not at all," Tawbia waved away. "Why, when I was much younger than I am now, there were two scientists that had a young child. Well, the poor lad became infected with a terrible virus. To save him the father created a machine that would focus on the link between animal and man. However, this procedure turned the poor lad green."

"Green?" the Joker perked.

"Yes, green. Well, after an unfortunate accident I took the boy in and raised him as my own until he left for America," the chief explained with a bittersweet air around him.

"What was the lad's name?" General Immortus asked.

"Garfield Logan, however, if what the letters I have received from him are true, he now goes by the name Beast Boy," Tawbia gave a hearty laugh. "I swear only someone like Garfield would use a name like that."

"Soooo, Chiefy, I take it you two were rather close?" Joker asked.

"Yes, the boy was like a second son to me. It rather saddened me when he went back to the states," the village chief said with a sad proud look on his face.

"Ehehehehe," the Joker cackled.

XXXXXX

"We have to go now!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What?" Mento said looking around at Beast Boy.

"I said we have to go now," Beast Boy said again, frustration starting to slip into his voice.

"What's going on green bean?" Robotman asked coming over to him.

"The Brotherhood and Joker are going to a village up north and I know who they are going to attack next," Beast Boy panicked.

"Who Garfield? Who are they going to attack next?" Raven stepped in, though with concern in her eyes.

"Tawbia, they're going after Tawbia," Beast Boy replied. Raven could see the look in his eyes and knew this Tawbia was a very important person to Beast Boy.

"You said Tawbia, Garfield?" Rita asked.

"YES!!! Instead of standing around here asking stupid questions we have to go save him. The man raised me as his own after my parents died and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here! So instead of standing around asking ignorant ass questions we can be going to save him. Dammit!" Beast Boy had snapped. He wanted to go save Tawbia and they were standing around asking stupid questions. Didn't they understand the severity of the situation?

"Garfield!" Rita snapped at her son's rudeness.

"RITA PLEASE!" Beast Boy pleaded. He was no longer demanding, he was at the point of begging them to just go. If what he saw here in the village happened to Tawbia, he could never forgive himself. Rita saw this, and her heart broke. She knew how much Tawbia meant to Garfield and knew that they had to save him.

"Alright, let's go," Rita nodded.

"Thank you," Beast Boy said. He transformed into a cheetah and headed north to the village of Tawbia. As the rest of the group went after him Batman looked down at the piece of paper he had picked up earlier without anyone noticing, and dread had washed over him. It had only one sentence on it.

"One bad day Kermit."

"I hope Beast Boy can make it out of this with his sanity,"

XXXXX

_A green falcon flew towards the village. It's poor young mind stricken with crippling grief. It's only thought was if it could get to Tawbia he could make everything right. He could bring him back his parents, he could save them from that waterfall and then it will be like nothing ever went wrong. Tawbia will fix everything. As the falcon found Tawbia it transformed into a young green boy about eight._

"_TAWBIA!" young Garfield screamed. "TAWBIA! HELP!"_

_King Tawbia came out of his hut and saw the young boy. Tears were pouring down his eyes. When the chief looked into the eyes he saw something that should never be in any young child's eyes. Intense grief, guilt, and a desperate hope that even the boy knew couldn't help._

"_What happened little one?" Tawbia asked hurriedly._

"_Mommy and Daddy were in the boat and it sprung a leak and they went over a waterfall. But it's ok now because they said that if I came to you that you would take care of everything so let's go back and save them and bring them back and we can be a happy family and everything will be ok." _

_Tawbia looked into the child's eyes and was begging him to do something that was impossible. His heart broke. How could he tell this child that the gods had called his parents and that there was nothing he could do to bring them back?_

"_Oh little one. I am truly sorry," Tawbia said._

"_What are you sorry for? Mommy and Daddy said that you will take care of everything and that means you have to save them because if you don't then not everything is taken care of and that means that they lied and Mommy and Daddy never lie so you have to go take care of them," Garfield was starting to panic now. He knew that if he got to Tawbia then everything would be taken care of. It was his last hope and now he was standing there and he wasn't even going to try._

"_You're not going to even try and save them!?" Garfield asked._

"_I am so sorry little one. The gods called them, and there is nothing I can do to help them. I am truly sorry."_

"_But they said you would take care of everything," Garfield spoke in the most heartbreaking voice Tawbia ever heard._

"_I can't do anything for your mother and father little one, but I promise to take care of you," Tawbia said, hoping that it might give the boy in front of him some kind of comfort._

_When Garfield heard the finality in Tawbia's voice it was the first time that reality had really set in and he knew that his parents were truly gone. It was too much for the boy._

"_NO!!! MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!" Garfield wailed pounding the ground with his little fist. As he was balling his eyes out he felt two strong arms encircle him and try to provide comfort. Garfield could barely make out a song that Tawbia was singing._

"_Hush little child don't you cry, Momma's going to buy mocking bird…." It was the lullaby that his mother would sing to him to soothe him. Tawbia hugged the child and sung it over and over again until the boy fell asleep crying his tears out._

XXXX

That memory was playing through Beast Boy's head as he sped along towards the village that used to be his home. That man had taken in Beast Boy when he was a child and raised him as his own, and there was no way he was going to fail him now, not another one.

'Hang in there Tawbia. I'm coming for you,' Beast Boy thought.

XXXX

Tawbia was sleeping soundly in his hut after a grand welcoming feast for his visitors. They were a truly kind bunch and showed nothing but respect for him. However, the green haired white skinned individual kept staring at him oddly but that didn't bother him.

The door opened Harley and Joker slowly crept in. A handkerchief in his right hand. Slowly but surely he tied it to Tawbia's mouth. When Tawbia woke up his mouth was gagged and Harley was holding him down with the Joker putting something on his right middle finger.

"Now Chiefy, I'm just telling you now that this ain't nothing personal. In fact I rather liked you, but you see Kermit, what did you call him? Ah yes Garfield, HA. I'm sorry but that was just funny, like the President. Anyways, Kermit has thourghly grated my nerves recently, and well I need to prove a point to him. That a bad day can make anyone like me. Since he grated my nerves, he's the test subject. Now then, I would like you to meet my hand shocker, and when I say shocker I mean shocker," The Joker cackled.

King Tawbia looked on in fear as the buzzer slowly came to him and sent the worst pain he ever felt in his life to every nerve.

XXXXX

The Titans' group arrived in the village two minutes after Beast Boy did, and were frantically pacing. They didn't have time to observe their surroundings, but there seemed to be a solmeness to the place.

"Where's Garfield?" Raven frantically asked. She all of the sudden felt immense sadness and pain with her empathic powers.

"NOOOOOO!" a pained cry cut through the silence. When the group arrived they saw Beast Boy standing in the nicest hut in the village looking in. When Rita and Raven glanced over his shoulder they both gasped at the scene. A burnt corpse lay on the bed and two small children were crying next to it.

King Tawbia had been electrocuted to death. Next to him was a note that read:

"Having that bad day yet Kermit?"


	17. AN Lady Bonny is taking over story

I'm sorry but I will not be finishing this story. I am going into the army and I ship out September 4th for basic. However just because I am not finishing the story does not mean that it will not be finished. The Lady Bonny, as many of you know as the author of the Green Files, has been kind and is willing to take over the story. She is a great author and will do this story justice. I appreciate all of the reviews, but unforteunly real life takes over and this is something I have to do. I thank all of you for what you have done for me and don't forget to continue reading Lady Bonny's version, it will be great.


	18. I shall return

I will be updating this story soon. I finally get a computer soon after the 12th and I will update the story soon. Sorry it's been so long but you probably have an idea of how Army life can be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright I'm really back now. I hope that this is good, I may be a little rusty and would like any and all constructive criticsm based on plot and grammar as well. Any ideas you can give will be very benefical. **

"That son of a bitch," Beast Boy said. Standing over the now dead body of King Tawbia, the man who raised him after his parents had died. The man who had helped a boy maintain his sanity after a horrendous tragedy that no one should have to go through. This was also the man who helped Beast Boy retain his hope in life and God. Shortly after his parents had died young Garfield had given up on happiness, life, and God. He had cursed God for taking away the people he had loved most, needed most and trusted most. When Tawbia had realized that Garfield was starting to give up on life, not in a suicidal way but more in a living corpse way, he began to counsel him in the ways of life. He taught him how to become the optimist that he would surely become, how to see humor in even the most darkest times, and how to see the good in other people even when no one else could. In many ways, Tawbia had shaped Garfield into the man he would become as much as anybody else. Garfield owed this man his life and now he would never see him again.

"I understand how you feel Garfield," Raven said as she laid a hand on the grieving shoulder of her boyfriend. She could feel the grief coming off of him in waves and only because of her mental walls and training over the years was she able to maintain any kind of composure to help him.

"I should have been faster, Raven. I should have been able to stopped this. I should have been here. This man raised me Raven. He helped a child struggling through grief and helped put the pieces back together. He was the one that taught me how to never give up. How to always try and find the brighter things in life. On how to find the good in people. I should have been here Raven," Beast Boy said trying to control himself. When he looked over again at Tawbia though, with the grieving children surrounding him, he lost it.

"I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING BEEN HERE!" With that last yell he grabbed the stool next to Tawbia's bed and threw it across the room. He began punching at the wall with the fury that no one had ever seen from him, not even during the Beast episode. All of the anger he felt towards the Joker on taking someone else that he shouldn't have, the anger towards himself for not getting here fast enough, and the overall anger at the whole situation.

"Garfield stop!" a voice behind him said. When he looked he saw Rita staring back at him. Fixed with a stern glare, though he could see the concern in her eyes, he knew that he was just making a scene. When he saw the two small children that were at the bedside of the dead king, he saw how terrified they were of him. _Dumbass, now they think that you'll probably do the same thing that the Joker did._

"I need to be alone right now," he stated and with nods from Rita and Raven he walked out of the hut, passing by the members of the Doom Patrol and the Titans. He saw the concerned expressions on their faces, but right now he just didn't care. He needed to be alone.

"I hope the kids going to be ok," Larry said as he watched his nephew walk away.

"I know what you mean. That was fucked up what the Joker did," said Cliff as he too watched the boy walk to the edge of the forest. He knew how much Tawbia meant to the kid. He would stay up late many a night while young Beast Boy would ramble on and on about all of his tales from Africa, and from the way the kid spoke about the king, he knew how much the man meant to young shape shifter.

"Yeah, that's definitely the understatement of the year. I just don't know what I'm more afraid of though. What the Joker is going to do next, or what Beast Boy's going to do to the Joker when we finally catch up to him." replied Larry.

"I know what you mean, Larry," said Cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral was that night for the great king. The entire village gathered around the platform where they were prepared to burn the man who had guided their village through all of the hardships, the great times, and the mundane times for the past 20 years. Even rival village dignitaries came by to pay respects to a man, thought they may have disagreed with him, they knew he was a great leader and a great man. Many speeches were said throughout the entire ceremony. Though he was asked Beast Boy declined to give a speech. Then the new king came forward to give the eulogy. Tawbia's 16 year old son, Kinta.

"My friends, though we are here because of a great tragedy, we must not dwell on our anger and grief. We must however, honor and celebrate his life. My father was a truly great, loving, and wise leader. He has helped so many people throughout his great life and he knew when someone could be changed and helped through life. So I ask of you, please do not mourn my father, but instead celebrate him. Though he was taken early, he would want us to learn from him and be happy." And with those final words, Kinta grabbed the torch from it's holder and set fire to the platform. A great flame erupted and the village erupted in a great roar. Many saying their final goodbyes.

As the fire raged many of the dignitaries came up to the new king and offered condoncles and times to meet with him to discuss how things were going to be run in the region in the future. Raven watched the spectacle from a distance, but was looking for Garfield. When she couldn't see him she used her empathy. He was on the edge of the village struggling to contain his grief. Raven went to him trying to figure out how she was going to be able to console him. She was never good at this sort of thing, but knew that if the roles were reversed, Garfield would easily have come to her aid so now she had to do what was best for her boyfriend.

"Garfield I-" Raven started.

"Please Raven," Beast Boy interrupted. "Not now. I just need to be alone and think about these things."

"You know perfectly damn well Garfield that if the roles were reversed you would not leave me alone but would bug me until I talked so let's save ourselves that process and just cut to the chase. There is more bothering you than just Tawbia's death. You feel more guilt than just not getting there in time. Now talk to me."

"He's dead because of me Raven," Beast Boy said. "The Joker somehow found out how he was connected to me and killed him to get at me. I don't know what I did to piss of this son of a bitch, but for some reason he's out to get me. I found that note about the bad day Raven, and earlier today I asked Batman what the hell it could have meant. He then explained to me that one night the Joker tortured the commissioner of Gotham City James Gordon to prove a point. That all that's separating him from the rest of humanity is one bad day. Now he's trying to do it to me and I don't know why." "First off Beast Boy, Tawbia's death is not your fault. It is fully the Joker's. No one made him do that, and no one knew what was going to happen so stop beating yourself up. Next, the reason the Joker is after you is because after Batman and Robin you are the only one who has been able to stand up to him and take what he can give you, and he's angry with you. Now come back to the rest of us and in the morning we will go after the Joker and the Brotherhood. For now though we need to get some sleep.

"Thanks Raven. Will you do me a favor though?'

"Of course." "Will you stay the night with me, not for that. But, I don't want to be alone tonight." Beast Boy asked blushing while he looked down at his feet.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the jungle a man with an eye patch and a white goatee looked on at the funeral. He felt a great anger surge through him as he figured out what happened and knew that the Joker was a sick man. He grabbed his communicator.

"Wintergreen, I need you to meet me at these coordinates and bring my arsenal," said the man.

"Why sir?" replied Wintergreen.

"Because Tawbia was a friend," and hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Niles was sitting in a room, he assumed was the Brotherhood's new area of operations. When he came to he saw a man with green hair and white skin. Realization dawned on him when he realized who this man was.

"You're the Joker," said Niles.

"Righty-o you are. Now then Brainy says I can't kill you, but I told him that I wanted to give ol Kermit a condolence gift after the terrible tragedy he just suffered. I have just one question to ask you," cackled the Joker.

"What's that?" asked Niles.

"Which one is your least favorite finger?" the Joker asked with a dark grin.

When he realized what the Joker was planning on his eyes widened. He pointed at the Joker and began to berate him.

"Listen here you sick son of a bitch if you even think of-" but was interrupted when the Joker grabbed his wrist.

"You know it's not polite to point, I think that we need to fix that habit," the Joker grinned as he brought the knife to his pointer finger.

Niles, chief of the Doom Patrol, began to scream when he felt the first tendon be cut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt Logan was rummaging through the fridge. His favorite movie was about to come on, Airheads, and he decided he wanted a beer to enjoy it, however he realized that his efforts were in vain, and he really did not feel like hauling a keg up the stairs.

"Hey Jeeves, where does Steve keep the extra beer?" Matt yelled.

"First my name is Questor. And secondly we are out. You are going to have to wait until I make a trip to the store." said the Dayton Manor butler Questor Vernon.

"But dude!! Airheads is coming on and I always enjoy it with a beer. How can I watch Brendan Frasier try to achieve rock stardom without a beer." Matt whined.

"I'm sure you will survive." Questor said with annoyance.

"I got an idea," Matt said and darted off towards the basement.

"What the bloody hell is he up to now?" Questor asked himself as he followed the young man to make sure he didn't break anything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Another update and I appericate all of the reviews that have been sent and please continue. It helps me become a better writer which is what I want to do. Thanks again.**

The next day saw Beast Boy standing looking north at where the villagers believed that they saw the Brotherhood and Joker heading after killing King Tawbia. Beast Boy still could not get over the fact that the man was dead. He didn't deserve it, hell for all that the man had done he deserved to live for 100 years. He was feeling slightly guilty for what had happened, but that guilt was being overtaken by almost blind rage. He knew that when he got his hands on the Joker it was going to take a lot of restraint not to break every bone in that man's body. Part of him was a little unnerved that he actually wanted to cause another man harm, but he didn't care right now, all that mattered was catching the Brotherhood and Joker and making sure that they got what they deserved and he swore to do that.

"Beast Boy," a voice behind him said. When he turned around he saw that Negative Man was approaching him.

"Damn Larry, I think you've known me long enough to call me Gar by now," chuckled Beast Boy but it seemed a little hollow.

"I was just letting you know that we're almost ready to head out," Negative Man replied.

"Okay," remarked Beast Boy.

"How you holding up kid?" Negative Man asked.

"I don't know," sighed Beast Boy. "As well as can be expected I guess. I mean how would you feel if the man who took you in after a tragedy was brutally tortured and then murdered just to get back at you?"

"Probably as bad as you're feeling now if something happens to the Chief," Negative Man replied.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"After my accident, I was basically just my shadow form. Before that I was a great race car driver and I loved it. Then came my accident and I didn't know what to do with myself. I had a lot of close friends and even had a girl that it looked like something could happen with. Well, the Chief took me in and actually gave me a purpose. He gave me a reason to keep going and actually saved my life, made it to where I didn't just stay in my shadow form. You see Gar, we can all lose things still and I felt about the Chief the same you felt about Tawbia," Negative Man said as he put an arm around Beast Boy's shoulder. "We're all here for you kid."

"Thanks Uncle Larry," Beast Boy said.

"Shit kid," Negative Man chuckled. "You haven't called me that in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cyborg?" Starfire asked in a quiet whisper.

"What's up Star?" replied Cyborg.

"I am worried about Beast Boy," she replied. "I am concerned about he's going to react to the Joker and the Brotherhood once he's seen them." "I know what you mean Star," Cyborg said. "I keep thinking that the little guy might go crazy and just wail out once he sees them. Hopefully he will have enough control not to do that."

"He will," a voice next to them said. When they turned around they saw Raven approaching them.

"How do you know that Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Because I know Garfield,' she replied. "I know that he can control his rage better than we think he can. When he was accusing Robin of not trusting him there was a lot of anger and hurt that you did not see but that I could feel. It was actually a little unnerving but he handled it well. We should give him more credit."

"You're right Rae," Cyborg said. "It's just that the little guy has been through so much lately and then coming back here has got to put him a little on edge as well. I'm worried about him."

"We all are," Raven replied. "However, we should have a little faith in him. Don't worry, if he does go berserk, we can restrain him."

"I just hope that it will not come to such a horrid event," Starfire said.

"Me too," Cyborg replied while Raven grimly nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you think Bruce?" Mento asked the Dark Knight.

"I know we are being led into a trap," Batman replied.

"Well, that's stating the obvious," Mento said. He was worried about Beast Boy and Rita was just in a fret over her son but right now he had to stay focused or else more people would be hurt unnecessarily.

"How's Rita?" Batman asked.

"Worried about Beast Boy," Mento replied.

"You don't think he will let his emotions control him too much do you?" Batman asked.

"In all honesty I'm not sure. I mean him coming here had me worried, and with everything that sick son of a bitch has done, I don't know how he's going to react when he sees the Joker."

"Do you think we can restrain him if he did go berserk?" Batman asked.

"I hope so," Mento replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the group gathered at the edge of the village there was a sense of dread hanging over them. They knew that soon they would have to lead a charge on the Brotherhood's base and they knew that there would be traps galore. However, there was also a sense of relief, like they were glad that it would soon be over one way or another.

Raven and Rita were eyeing Beast Boy very carefully. He had that 1000 yard stare that some war veterans have in their eyes. Like someone who had seen too much death and suffering in their life. He almost seemed to be on autopilot and this worried them greatly. Beast Boy was supposed to be optimistic, but now he just seemed almost too focused.

"Alright team," Mento called to the group. "We know that the Brotherhood's base is about 50 miles north of here. Now we are going to have to go on foot or otherwise they will know how we are coming. Now I'm not going to lie, we are probably walking into a trap so be on your guard." At the news of this everybody tensed a little more and Mento sighed. He knew the Titans were tough and could handle himself, he wasn't too worried about Batman, but they shouldn't have had to be this tough. "Let's move out." With that the group headed north to take on what they hope would be the last time they would have to do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Vernon Questor sighed as he looked for Matt. The young man had said he had an idea when he discovered that there wasn't any more beer in Steve's fridge and he hoped that it didn't involve the kegs downstairs. He really didn't feel like cleaning up after the young man. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Now who on earth could that be?" he asked. When he opened the door he saw 20 young men standing outside the door.

"Can I help you?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah, is Matt here?" said the young man in the front.

"Why?" Vernon asked questionly.

"We heard that he had 15 kegs for us. There's more of us coming."

"Shit."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter of my story. Thank you all who have been patient and reviews are apperciated**

The heroes moved north towards the Brotherhood of Evil's lair. They had been traveling for about two hours now on foot and were starting to get nervous. Nothing had happened to them, not one robot, one trap, nothing. This especially unnerved Batman. He had been keeping his eyes peeled for the whole march and all he saw was a jungle. Batman had spent most of his career fighting crime in the slums of Gotham but he was not stranger to tracking in the jungle. That was the problem though, it seemed that the area that they were traveling through had not been touched by anything modern in years, it looked like an old pig trail. He should be able to see some kind of disturbance in the jungle, but there was nothing.

'_J'onn? Are you there?'_ The Dark Knight could sense that the Martian was a bit startled by his thoughts, and that made him grin inwards.

'_Yes Batman I am here. What is it that you need?'_ J'onn Jones replied.

'_I need you to find out if we are heading in the right direction here. It seems that nothing around here has been disturbed in ages and I need to know if we are heading in the right direction here.'_ Batman said.

' _In all honesty my friend I can't be able to tell you one way or another. I have scanned the area with my thoughts and have not really picked up anything but for all I know the Brain could be blocking my thoughts with some kind of psychic shield. I doubt that he could naturally block my thoughts without me being aware of it. Very few beings are able to do that. Only the likes of Deathstroke are.'_

'_Deathstroke?'_ Batman was startled by this. He didn't understand how a human would be able to block thoughts like those of J'onn's.

'_Yes. Not only did the augmentations that the Army gave him boost his mental powers, but I believe that such a trained mercenary might have been able to receive similar training that you have Bruce. You are able to block me out if you so choose.'_ Batman could almost see the Martian smirking at this comment, almost taunting the Dark Knight for not being able to figure it out on his own.

'_Touché Martian Touché. Tell Mento I wish to talk to him, and thank you J'onn.'_

' _You are welcome my friend.' _With that Batman could feel the connection between him and the Manhunter disappear only to be reconnected with the leader of the Doom Patrol.

'_You paged Batman?'_ Mento asked.

'_How do you know that the Brotherhood is going this way?'_ Batman asked.

' _Because the villagers informed me that there are rivers that run parallel on either side of us and that they meet up about 50 miles north of the village. That would be a great source of power for the Brotherhood's base. Therefore, by logic this would be the best way to head out.' _Mento replied. _'Why do you ask?'_

' _During this whole march, we haven't seen anything to suggest any kind of disturbance in the natural ecosystem here. If the Brotherhood was setting up base here, then something would be disturbing the ecosystem here.'_

'_I know Bruce, but you are just going to have to trust me on this, I know the Brain is going to have his base up now 15 miles north of where we are.'_ All of a sudden a huge explosion happened twenty yards to the right of the band. '_Do you believe me now?'_

'_Shut up and fight,' _was the reply from the Dark Knight. Scores of robots came out from the jungle with the only intent of killing the heroes. Though startled the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Dark Knight braced for action. A robot came up from behind the Dark Knight and was prepared to shoot him in the back. Batman sensed what was coming and leaped behind the robot throwing a batarang at the robot that sliced through the robot and proceeded around to cut down 4 more robots before returning to his owner. Batman pulled out his staff and dove into the melee of action determined to take out the army before they took out any of his comrades.

The Doom Patrol was ready as soon as they heard the explosion. Considering that this was an old Brain trick they were not at all caught off guard. Robotman launched himself into the middle of the army taking as many robot soldiers as he could. He began to lift a tree out of the ground swinging it around like a club. He was able to take out many of the troops with this attack. Rita grew up to 20 feet and began crushing the mechanical troops under her feet several at a time as Larry sent out his energy self while Mento protected him.

The Titans as well sprung into action, Cyborg unleashing his sonic cannon destroying columns of the mechanized menace. Raven and Starfire took to the air both unleashing furious amounts of energy upon their attackers, Raven slicing through the robots with telekinetic energy and Starfire with her star bolts. Robin joined Batman and the two relived their days as the Dynamic Duo with combo attacks.

Beast Boy was the most unusual. He was using his normal transformations, but Raven could sense an unrelenting fury within her boyfriend. She briefly looked over to where he was and was almost shocked by what she saw. Her Garfield was ripping the arms off the robots and smashing their heads in with the torn appendages. He was showing no mercy or relent in his fury. She tried telling herself that it was because they were robots and that he was working through some anger they he was being so merciless, but deep down she knew differently. She just hoped that some of the anger would be gone by the time he met face to face with the Joker again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brotherhood and Joker were watching the battle take place on a video screen from their power base fifty miles north of the village that Joker killed Tawbia. General Immortous however was slightly peeved.

"I say Brain, sir. Why do you not allow me to unleash my entire army on them at once? We could easily defeat them now."

"Because General Immortous, if we do that, then the Justice League would sense that Batman would be endangered and send their greatest warriors to aid him, and your army could not stand up to Superman and Wonder Woman alone. However, if we use this small army, we can see how well they have fought, and by the time they get to our base we can know their tactics and finish them off for good." the Brain replied.

"Ohh hooo this is going to be fun," the Joker cackled. In his hand he held a brown bag that clattered around like stones.

"Oooh puddin what's in the bag?" Harley asked.

"Why just a little gift for Kermit from me," the Joker grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Across the jungle there were broken bots everywhere. The band of heroes were tired but victorious. Raven was looking over at Beast Boy with a look of concern in her eye. She really hoped that Beast Boy was able to relieve some of his anger with this battle. Robin was approaching her when all of a sudden a robot stood up from the group.

"Robin look out!" she screamed, but before he could turn around a shot rang out and a round went through the robot's head.

"Tsk tsk Robin, I thought I taught you better then that," an all too familiar voice was heard.

"Slade," Robin growled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well here is another episode of this story. I would like to thank everyone that's been reading and reviewing and please continue to do so and let me know what you think of this story. Sorry it's been so long, but Army life will keep you busy, but I have a commitment to continue this story. Well again thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and if you don't know who Rush is, shame on you, they are just Canda's best band ever.**

"What are you doing here Slade?" Robin asked.

"I'm here to help you Robin. The Joker took a very dear friend of mine recently and I intend to get him back for that," Slade responded. He was standing there in his normal attire without the mask. The Titans saw an older man with a white beard and an eye patch on his right eye. He had a rifle in his hand with a sword across his back and a very determined look in his face.

"Oh yeah? And who was that?" Robin asked.

"Tawbia," Slade answered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked startled. How did this killer know the man who had raised him after his tragedy.

"Yes Tawbia Garfield. After I was hurt in a mission with the Army and we were separated, the good king found me and took care of me. In fact you were there young Garfield. I remember seeing a young green boy run around the village." "I kinda remember that," Beast Boy replied. "But you were way younger than that, and you had both eyes."

"My wife did this to me, well ex-wife," Slade replied remorsefully.

"Hmph, you deserved it," Robin muttered loud enough to hear.

"Robin, you never let anything go do you?" Slade said amusingly.

"Let anything go? You tried to take over my city and destroy us!" Robin exclaimed.

"That wasn't because I truly wanted your city Robin. That was for revenge for what you did to my son," Slade countered.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "We've never done anything to Jericho." "Not Joey," Slade replied. "I'm talking about Grant." "Who?" Cyborg asked.

"Grant, or as you may have remember him the Ravager," Slade said.

"That was our first case wasn't it Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah it was," Robin said. "He was attacking downtown and we went there to stop him. It was a tough fight, tougher than any of the ones we've had with you. But in the end it seemed like he had a heart attack or something and he collapsed and died. I never knew his name was Grant."

"Yes his name was Grant Wilson and he was given the same kind of drugs that the Army gave me, only more. He became smarter, faster, and stronger than even me. However, the drugs were too much for him and he experienced heart faliure and died," Slade explained.

"So then why did you attack us so much," Starfire asked.

"Because the information that I was given, which later turned out to be false, said that you all were the reason that he died, and I wanted revenge," Slade replied.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did Slade," Robin growled.

"I am not here to excuse or apologize for what I've done," Slade replied. "I am here to help you get the Joker and punish him for what he did to Tawbia." "We're not going to let you kill him," Robin stated.

"If I get to him first, are you really going to stop me?" Slade smirked.

"You're not going to kill him Slade," Batman said, stepping in.

Slade looked at the Dark Knight and smirked. He had a lot of respect for Batman, and he knew that if anyone was really able to stop him it would be him. It didn't matter really whether he killed the Joker or not, he just knew that the man had to be punished, and the look he saw in Beast Boy's eye he knew that it wasn't him that the Titans were going to have to worry about stopping to kill the Joker, it was one of their own.

"As you wish," Slade bowed. "Anyways we need to head out. It won't be long before the Brotherhood is on top of us."

With that the group headed towards the Brotherhood's base, wondering if they could really trust Slade.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brotherhood and Joker were watching on the screen the events that had just unfolded.

"So now Slade has joined up with the heroes? Good job Joker, your actions have now led us to have more advesaries," General Immortus stated.

"Oh stop it Methusla. So what if One-Eyed Jack has joined them now, it doesn't change anything," Joker brushed off.

"You need to learn some humility," Mallah replied.

Harley was standing in the background watching the exchange. She knew that her pudding was smart, but a part of her was wondering now if he really knew what he was doing. As she was watching, she again noticed the bag that was in his hand.

_What's in that bag pudding?_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group was heading towards the base, Beast Boy was walking in the back, next to Slade. This man had known Tawbia, and he had to know what their relationship was like. He knew that Tawbia cared about him and he wanted to know what Slade had thought about the man too. He just didn't know how to go about asking it.

"What do you want to know Garfield?" Slade asked breaking Beast Boy out of his train of thought.

"What did you think about Tawbia?" Beast Boy replied.

"He was a good man son. He was very noble, strong, and kind. If it weren't for him I would have died," Slade replied.

"Yeah, he was a good man and same here. If it weren't for him I would have died. I know that I should have been faster, should have transformed into some other kind of animal, maybe I would have gotten there faster."

"You sell yourself short son. You're a good fighter, one of the better ones on the team. If you actually applied yourself, you could actually be part of the Justice League. I know that Tawbia would have been proud of you," Slade replied.

"Thanks man. You know for an evil guy, you ain't always bad," Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'm not evil Garfield," Slade replied.

"Then why did you try and help Trigon, and take over our city?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not good either," Slade answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son put down that vase. Miss I don't think it's appropriate for a young lady to be dancing without a shirt on. Sir there is no smoking in the house, and that really doesn't smell like tobacco. Ladies, I am glad that you two have found each other and romance is great but public displays of affection should really be limited to behind close doors." Questor was running around Dayton Manor trying to keep some semblance of order around the mansion. He just knew that Steve was going to have his job for this.

"Whhoooohhhhhh! This party is awesome Jeeves," Matt yelled coming up behind him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"I would beg to differ. Sir how much longer do you think this is going to go on?" Questor asked.

"Uhhhh, I don't know probably after Rush does their set," Matt shrugged.

"What?" Questor asked.

"Yeah man, Rush is coming here to play, they're setting up out back," Matt said.

"What?" Questor ran to the window and looked out and sure enough a stage was being set up right there.

"Whhhooohhhhh! Yeah! Rush is playing tonight. Today's Tom Sawyer mean mean pride."

"Shit," said Questor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all another chapter of Brotherhood of Joker. This story will be coming to an end soon in the next few chapters and I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I would like to say that I have looked forward to writing this chapter and would like to remind everyone of two things. One is that the Brotherhood have kidnapped the Doom Patrol's chief and two that Things Change in this story did not happen. Thank you and please review**

The band of heroes were getting closer to the Brotherhood's base of operations, and aside from their encounter with the small group of robot soldiers earlier on, they had not encounter any other resistance. This made Batman very uneasy. Everyone knew that they were heading into some kind of trap, and had to be on their guard. However, with the kind of resources that the Brotherhood had, there should have been more obstacles.

"Robin," Batman said.

"Yes." "We should have encountered more obstacles. This isn't right. There should have been something preventing us getting this close," Batman explained. "What do you make of it?"

Robin sighed, "It means one of two things. Either the Brotherhood hasn't had time to accumulate more resources since our last encounter. Or two, worse and more accurate, they are saving them all for us once we enter the base and don't have a chance to escape."

"I'm very proud of you Robin. You have definitely improved your logical thinking since you were under my tutelage," interjected Slade.

"You can shut your mouth Slade," growled Robin.

"We don't have time for this," Batman interjected. "We just have to stay on our guard until we have rescued the Chief and stop the Brotherhood."

"In all seriousness though Batman, even if we do accomplish all of this, how do we get out?" Slade asked. "I'm very doubtful that the Brotherhood will just let us walk out. I'm sure the man of a thousand contingency plans knows that they will do something to take us down, even if it means taking them down with us."

"I would tell you that Slade, but no doubt, the Brotherhood is listening in on our conversation," Batman replied.

"Of course," Slade said. "I just hope that whatever you have will work. Burnt flesh is not my idea of a good look."

"Normally is Beast Boy would be the one to make that joke Slade," grinned Robin.

"And normally you would trust your teammate in battle Robin," Slade countered.

"What would you know about trust Slade? You have lied and decited your whole life," Robin said.

"I would trust Beast Boy," Slade said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When do we launch our attack master?" Mallah asked.

"Soon Mallah. They are about to enter our psychic shield. In that time Batman will not be able to contact the Martian and they will be in our grasp," The Brain replied.

"Brain they are in the shield," General Immortus announced.

"Good," the Brain replied. "Soon we will have our victory and revenge."

"Ooooh this is going to be so much fun," cackled the Joker, holding his bag that clattered around like rocks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heroes entered a clearing and could see the Brotherhood's base about half a mile ahead of them. Raven however was alarmed.

"Batman I think that we have a problem," Raven said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we have entered some kind of psychic shielding. I can't sense anything in the jungle anymore and all I can really sense is about few miles behind that compound," Raven explained.

"Then J'onn was right, the Brotherhood is blocking our contact with the outside world. They want to trap us and make sure nothing can come to our rescue. They must have known that if we got into too much trouble that J'onn would sense it and send the Justice League to help us," Batman smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Robin asked.

"The Brotherhood should have known that I never like to ask for help," Batman said.

"Hmph. Yeah I know," Robin replied.

"We are definitely about to get ambushed here soon," Slade said.

"He's right," Mento replied. "The Brotherhood is just waiting until we get further into the compound before they let us know what they are going to do."

"Garfield where are you going?" Raven asked as Beast Boy was going away from the group.

"There some bag over here," Beast boy said. As he walked over there was a plastic sandwich bag with a paper towel and a note in it. As he picked it up he noticed that it was slightly cold, like there was ice surrounding the towel. He took the note out and read it aloud.

"My condolences for Tawbia Kermit," Beast Boy growled. It was obviously from the Joker and that clown was wanting to rub salt in a wound. When he opened the bag and unwrapped towel he nearly vomited. Inside was a severed finger surrounded by ice to help keep it from decaying.

"That sick son of a bitch," Beast Boy growled.

"That's the Chief's finger," Rita cried.

"What?" Beast Boy yelled.

"That is definitely the Chief's finger," Rita explained.

"He's gone too far now. I'm going to make him pay for everything he has done," Beast Boy growled as he charged the compound.

"Beast Boy down!" Robin yelled as he tackled Beast Boy to the ground as turrets started popping up all over the place. One round nearly went thru Beast Boy and would have if Robin hadn't of saved him.

"You ok?" Robin asked.

"Yeah thanks," Beast Boy replied.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, we will make him pay. But we can't if we're not careful and you dead. Let's get rid of these turrets and go get him," Robin smiled.

"Got it. By the way, next time you tackle me could you do it like a man, and not grab my ass. Kind of weirded me out a little," Beast Boy smirked. "Don't think Starfire would like that idea, or she might, you never know with Tamerinians."

"You're incorrigible," Robin smiled. "Come on."

As the two got up they saw that the others had already started taking out turrets. Raven was using her energy to dismantle each turret as Rita was beside her growing large and stomping on them. Cyborg and Robotman were charging the turrets and taking them out one by one as Mento was creating a mental shield to protect Larry's body as he sent his energy self out to take them out. Starfire was flying above them using her star bolts to take the turrets and Slade and Batman were working as a team with Batman throwing batarangs and Slade using his sword. Robin and Beast Boy were impressed the group had taken out all of the turrets by the time the two heroes were ready to join the fun.

"Hey you guys took all the fun," Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, couldn't let you hog it all salad head," Robotman joked.

"Come on we have to go into the compound," Mento interrupted.

As the heroes charged into the compound they entered into a big dark round room. When the lights came on they saw that there were robot soldiers all around them numbering into the thousands. On the balcony above them were the Brotherhood and the Joker. An unconscious Chief was sitting next to the Brain.

"I see that you have made it out alive, while I knew those turrets would not take you out, I did think that it would slow you down more. No matter, today you die," the Brain said.

"What do you want Brain?" Mento asked.

"Simple, your heads. Kill them" the Brain ordered.

"Before we start Brainy, I got a little surprise for Kermit." The Joker said.

"What do you want you son of a bitch," Beast Boy growled.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to know how an old friend of yours was doing," the Joker smiled.

"Who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh you'll see, in fact they wanted me to give you a message from them, and it's right here in this bag," the Joker said. With that he opened the bag and turned it upside down. The Titans watched as a large group of rocks started to fall down, and were confused until they saw the plaque that fell at the end.

It said: Terra. A Teen Titan. A true friend.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is shorter than my other ones I know, but I am trying to think of how to do the final battle. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story and again sorry for the long wait time.**

Raven had never felt such a sudden spike of rage in all her life. However, after what she had just witnessed from the Joker she couldn't blame Beast Boy for getting angry. However, this sudden spike and to this level, scared her. Only her emotion Rage had contained more anger, and she was the embodiment of all of her rage. Beast Boy though, was just standing there eyes cast down, and he looked like he was trying to keep himself under control, or more likely to keep the Beast under control. Looking up at the cackling Joker she had never herself felt such revulsion for another human being. She didn't care if he died anymore, but she didn't want his blood to be on her boyfriend's hands. He didn't deserve to be the one that made Garfield cross that line.

"Garfield, you need to-" Raven started but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Raven please back away now," Beast Boy said coldly. She had never heard his voice so cold before in her life and it scared her. Even when Beast Boy was angry before he never was this cold, but now she realized that even if they got of here without a scratch, it was going to be a while before Beast Boy was back to his original self, if he ever did.

"Oh what's the matter Kermit? You aren't going to lose it are you? You aren't going to break from everything that has happened huh? Go ahead, immerse yourself in insanity, it's done wonders for me. All that separates the world from me is just one bad day, and when they have this one bad day they realize that the world is nothing but one big joke and they are the happiest they have ever been from that point on," said the Joker. As the Joker was explaining his viewpoint, Beast Boy just stood as if the Joker wasn't saying anything at all.

He couldn't let the Beast out, he wasn't going to let himself lose control. He didn't know who or what would get hurt in the collateral damage. It wasn't the Joker he was worried about but people like Rita and Raven that he was concerned would get hurt. However, it was getting harder and harder. This man tortured him, killed children, killed Tawbia, and killed Terra. He deserved to die. However, the small logical part of his brain that was holding on by a thread told him that the Joker wasn't worth giving up his morals or his code of conduct.

"Awww what's the matter Kermit? Nothing to say, or are you just trying to hold on to your sanity? Let it go Greeny. Why do you keep looking down? Are you trying to find some rocks for your sanity's foundation? Well, there's a big pile of them over there next to that plaque. HAHAHAHA! Oh man I kill myself sometimes, that and other people as well," the Joker cackled.

_Keep control, keep control,_ was the thought that kept going over and over again in Beast Boy's mind, but it was a hard thing to do when the psychotic clown just would not lay off him.

"Well the death of your ex won't send you over the edge huh? Well, I'll hand it to you Kermit, you're bit of a tougher cookie then I thought, and I have a feeling that gassing some more children wouldn't send you over the edge either. Anyways doing the same routine over and over again gets not only boring but unimaginative, so I need to come up with something new," the Joker said stroking his chin. "Oooh I know, I bet you I could find a couple of blue carcasses around this area, maybe dig up two graves that are around here. I just have to remember their names, what were they? Do you remember cupcake?"

"No sir, Mr. J," Harley replied.

"Damn, I wish I could remember their names," the Joker said. He then snapped his fingers, "Oh I got it," he said with his evil grin. "Mark and Marie Logan."

Raven sensed the rage within Beast Boy spike higher and faster then it was before. That had been the nail in the coffin, and she knew that she had to do something to get the situation under control. This was beyond homicidal rage, but before she could do anything she heard her boyfriend yell.

"You die now!" Beast Boy yelled and before Raven could do anything Beast Boy was in the form of a pedigree falcon going after the Joker. She tried to go after him but the robot army that was around her began to fire on her and she was forced to defend herself. She lost sight of Beast Boy and had to deal with the robots first. One thought was going thru her mind as she fought off the robots.

_Please don't kill him Beast Boy._


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I know, this is taking forever, and you have no idea how sorry I am for that. I've kinda gone thru some stuff lately and still am trying to think how I want to end this. Thank you all for keeping up with this story and any and all constructive criticsm is welcomed, thank you.**

Raven watched as her love flew towards the Joker. However, she couldn't watch for long as a laser beam shot two inches from her head. When she looked she saw General Immortus's robot army coming towards her. When she looked around she realized how surrounded her and her comrades really were. None of them could get to Beast Boy in time to stop him from killing the Joker and she just hoped that there was enough of Garfield left in him to realize that killing was wrong.

As the robot army started firing at her she used her black matter shield to protect her and used telekenisis to steal the robotic weapons from the mechanical soldier and fire upon themselves. It was a good strategy to use but she knew that she couldn't keep this up forever. They had to figure out a way to get them out of here and rescue the chief and stop whatever it was the Brotherhood was going to do.

She looked up as she saw Beast Boy diving down into the Joker. _Please don't kill him Garfield._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

As Beast Boy dove he turned into his human self and slammed into the Joker sending them both into the wall. He wanted the pleasure of pounding this sick, twisted, sadistic person with his own bare hands. However, he noticed that the Joker wasn't looking at him but behind him. He saw Harley about to crush him with the same large hammer that had help start this whole thing, but he wouldn't be fooled by the same trick twice and duck just in time to miss it. Due to the weight of the object she was holding it sent her off balance and Beast Boy grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Ooooh! That was a little harsh don't you think Kermit? I mean after all, I'm the one you're angry at aren't I?" The Joker cackled.

"Fuck off," Beast Boy said coldly turning around to face the Joker. They were both now on their feet and Beast Boy was staring at him watching his hands. He knew that the Joker couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat, and he knew that the Joker knew this as well. So that meant that he had an ace up his sleeve somewhere, and he had to keep constant vigil.

"Tsk tsk. What would your mother say if she heard you swear like that. I bet poor Mrs. Logan would just hate to hear her little boy with the mouth of a sailor. But it's too bad she can't hear that now. I bet you just feel so guilty over it, don't you Kermit?" The Joker replied.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy replied tersely.

"Well, its your fault isn't it that they died? I mean the good king did tell us about what happened to them in the boat on that waterfall. He even said that you had your powers at the time. You should have saved them," the Joker grinned darkly.

"Shut up," Beast Boy growled. "You have no right to talk about my parents at all."

"Is that the best you got? I suppose it is, because deep down you know I'm right. Deep down you know that when your parents went over that fall, they were wondering why their son didn't save them?" the Joker smirked. He could see just how truly angry the boy was getting. He knew that this was definitely the boy's bad day.

"I am going to kill you you bastard," Beast Boy replied darkly.

"Well you have your parents blood on your hands, might as well add mine," the Joker cackled. With that Beast Boy all of the sudden disappeared. The Joker gasped for a second wondering where the green hero went. Realizing soon though that he must have turned into a tiny insect he kept his eyes open to see where the boy may have gone to. He knew his strategy, however he didn't realize it soon enough when a large green gorilla's fist plunged into his cheek. Yep there went a cheek bone and an eye socket. When he smashed into the wall it dented some under the force he had traveled. When he looked up he saw a ram charging into him and hitting his chest, and yep there went a couple of ribs on that one. The one's that Batman had cracked a couple of months ago had defiantly not fully healed yet and this shrimp had cracked them yet again. Damn he really did not want to go thru the hell of having to wear a cast again and have Harley give him sponge baths. She was far too annoying in her sentimentality. However, he was soon lifted up into the air and thrown across the room landing on the ground with a thud on his back. All of a sudden he felt four legs smash onto each of his limbs except his right arm. These bones were broken for sure and when he looked up he saw a mustang had landed on each of his limbs. He looked the mustang right in the eyes.

"Wow boy, I guess you do mean to kill me," the Joker said. However, the mustang did nothing just glared and snorted. "Oh not going to talk much now are we? Oh well, I wonder if you are as good a conduit as your horse self as you were as your elf self." When the horse looked down in alarm as the Joker grabbed onto his leg. Electricity shot thru the horse and unable to maintain his concentration Beast Boy reverted to his human self.

"I know that this is an old trick, but its all I could think of in the spur of the moment. However, there is one difference between this time and last time. Last time I wanted information, this time I just want to hear you scream. AHAHAHAHAHA!" the Joker laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy yelled as the jolts went thru his body, hoping to come up with some kind of idea before the electricity stopped his heart.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I've been gone so long, but eh sometimes life gets in the way. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Beast Boy yelled as the electricity flowed through his body. He had been shocked before by the Joker, but this time seemed to be almost worse. He wasn't sure if the Joker had increased the voltage or if he was just exhausted from the past few days but he was sure that the Joker would not let him go this time.

"THUMP THUMP."  
He could feel pressure building in the back of his brain as something dying to get out. At first he didn't know what it was and just thought it was from the pain of being electrocuted.

"THUMP THUMP."  
The second time he immedatly knew what it was. He had felt it with Adonis and with Trigon's minions and knew what was trying to come out.

"THUMP THUMP," it went off again.

"No, I won't let you," cried Beast Boy

"HAHAHAHA! It's not like you can really do much about it Kermit," laughed the Joker. "Right now I don't care what happens to me, but when we're done here I will make sure you get reunited with Mommy and Daddy."

"THUMP THUMP"

Beast Boy knew he couldn't let it out, he didn't know what would happen if it got out and if it did, who would get hurt in the collateral. He didn't care about the Joker, but Robin, Batman, Steve, or even Rita might get caught in the crossfire and he could never hurt them.

"THUMP, THUMP"  
"Oh Kermit you have no idea how much fun this is. By God you're even more fun when you're outside of the cage then in it. If I had known that, I would have done this back in Jump," the Joker cackled.

"THUMP THUMP"

It was getting harder and harder to hold it back. It was crying out to be released, to survive, to protect. Beast Boy's control was slipping and he wasn't sure how much he could hold it back. Clawing, scratching at the back of his mind pleading to come out, but it couldn't be trusted he had not control. Right now, Beast Boy needed control to get out of this situation alive, he just needed to.

"THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP"

"HAHAHAHA! Kermit I can't believe how easy it was to get you and your team in here. I can't believe that you would succumb to such an obvious trap. But oh well, I got you here and pretty soon, I'll get the Bat too. I wonder though, will you wet yourself like that useless man Tawbia did?" Joker grinned. Though he started to wonder if something happened as he felt fur grow around his hands, the green boy's eyes turn into slits, and the most unearthly howl he had ever heard in his life. For the first time in a long time, the Joker felt fear coursing through him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tide was starting to turn against the heroes as they continued to fight against Immortous's robot soldiers. They were just too greatly outnumbered to stop them. Though they fought on valiantly, for every one they destroyed it seemed like three more would take their place. Mento saw this and knew they had to get out of there somehow. If Beast Boy hadn't charged after the Joker so foolishly, they could have possibly used his T-Rex form to destroy in greater quantity. Off to his left he saw Slade fighting against a huge group, and though the mercenary was holding his own, even he was beginning to tire.

"_Slade,"_ Mento telpethacially called out.

"_I don't like people inside my head Dayton,"_ replied Slade.

"_Listen, I think I might have a plan to get us out of this, but I need to know if you have any types of explosives on you that could level this building._

"_I might."_

"_Good, I will send Negative Man and Raven to find the Chief and get him out. We'll hold up here until they get him bring back here then have Raven port us out of here. Hopefully, they'll get us out of here and you set off the explosive and it should cover us."  
"You know they'll see that those two are gone." _Slade thought sardonically.

"_Do you have a better idea?"_ Mento countered. When he didn't get a response back he broadcasted the plan to Raven and Larry, though they weren't too keen on it, neither had a better idea. They were on their way to find the Chief when they too heard the unearthly howl.

"GARFIELD!" cried Raven as she shot up to the platform.

"Raven wait!" yelled Mento.

"So much for that plan," thought Slade.

**Yes I know it's a little shorter but I had to get it out to get the creative juices flowing again. I'm one of those people that hates to leave things unfinished and this has been in the back of my mind for a while.**


End file.
